Good Things Happen When You Least Expect It
by Ausllyfan17
Summary: Just part 3 of the "book" Better Than Revenge. Rated M for Language and mention of sex. Also there is a french phrase but i have the english. Along with some Trez :))
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it took me so long to update, JRP and ACT, driving me up the walls! ****No songs in this fan fiction are mine, no copyright intended.**

* * *

Chapter One:

Austin's P.O.V.

***Flashback***

"So can I hear the new song," Mr. Dawson asked. I tensed up and I saw Ally look at the floor and then at her dad. "Umm… yeah it's called, Sparks Fly," she said. Thank god she came up with one so quick.

***End Flashback***

"Holy crap! How did you think of that so fast," I asked Ally after her dad left us. She shrugged then said, "I dunno. It just came to me, like I knew I needed to do it." I stared at her in amazement, "Wow. Just wow." She laughed and said seriously, "You are getting distracted by my presence aren't you." I said nothing but then spoke, "Yeah. But I got to get something at er the grocery." She nodded, "Sure."

Ally's P.O.V.

I heard the door open and a familiar voice said, "Hey." "Hey I didn't think yo" I broke off mid sentence and I faced Dakota. "Dakota, what are you doing here," I asked. She looked at me like I was some idiot, "What am I doing here? Ally, I've come to get revenge for Dallas since well you know. So basically I am him and hopefully he doesn't hurt me for hurting his ex girlfriend." I quickly registered what she meant and ran for my life; but somehow Dakota caught up to me. "Ally do you really think you were going to out run me? Me, the one who practically _**STOLE **_Dallas from you," she said with a smirk. I thought of a smart comeback and when I did my words came out fast and made her confused, "I didn't really think that I could out run you. I thought I could lose you and then realize that I can't get rid of you." She shook her head but recovered rather quickly, "Wow, you really are dumb Allyson Dawson. Trying to confuse me but it is not going to work; I am smarter than I appear." Oh shit, I'm screwed, or am I? All of a sudden I see Austin coming and I yelled at him, "AUSTIN!" This made him stop and ask, "What the hell is going on? Dakota, I thought you were in jail with Dallas." She shook her head, "Oh god no. But Austy, be a doll and go away." This made me pissed even more than I was, "Don't you fricking call my boyfriend Austy! He is not dating you anymore; you are just some fricking slut that deserves to rot in hell!" I don't think Austin nor Dakota have seen me snap that bad before but I didn't care anymore; I was not going to take anymore crap from anyone! "Well, well, well, little miss perfect finally came out her shell," Dakota said sarcastically. I was starting to shake so I took some deep breathes before saying well actually yelling; "DON'T YOU FLIPPING UNDERESTIMATE THE THINGS I CAN FLIPPING DO! YOU ARE A *STUPID BLONDE WHO SHOWS HOW MOST BLONDE GIRLS ACT AND HOW THEY CAN'T DO SHIT IN LIFE!" **(Author's Note: I just insulted myself and I'm sorry if I insulted any other blondes.) **Hurt and anger spread over her face and I didn't really care but she did. "You have _**NO **_idea who you are dealing with now," she yelled at me. I snorted and changed the subject, "Riight! And lemme guess Dallas isn't the one to come up with the idea to kill Austin was it." She nodded her head and rolled her eyes, "Got that right. That was all my idea! I want you" she pointed at Austin. "Dead!" I yelled while getting in front of Austin, "No! I don't know why you want to kill him but if you want to kill him you are going to have to get passed me." Wow I have no idea where that came from but it made Austin confused so he asked politely, "Ally, what are you doing?" I turned around and stared at him. Finally, I sighed and said, "She wouldn't dare kill a pregnant woman."

***Flashback: One month ago***

"Trish, I need to tell you something," I said. Trish stared at me with wide eyes as if she knew what I was going to say, "You're Pregnant!" I coughed, "Whaaa? Me, Prego? Noooo." She looked at me with a look on her face, "Ally, I've known you for a while and can tell when you are lying." I sighed cause I knew I couldn't lie to Trish so I told her, "Yes Trish I think I am pregnant. Austin and I had sex a month ago and my menstrual" I broke off since she gave me a look that said, 'What the hell?' "My period was late and then I thought maybe because of the stress but it still hasn't come." Trish looked at me then hugged me, "Well congrats girl, but just to be certain I work at a pharmacy and I picked up a pregnancy test." I stared at the test then her, "Why would you have a pregnancy test for?" She said nothing then said, "When Dez go out of the hospital, he actually remembered me and we, we had sex. I thought I was pregnant so I bought two tests just to be sure but then my period came." I nodded my head, "Thanks Trish." I took the test into the bathroom and no more than *5 minutes later I came out with a positive test in my hand.

***End Flashback***

Austin's P.O.V.

"She wouldn't dare kill a pregnant woman," that's all I heard from Ally. I stared at her and asked, "Y-You're pregnant?" She nodded, "Yes Austin I am pregnant. After we had sex, my menstrual cycle didn't come and thank god Trish was with me because she had a test on her. So I took the test into the bathroom and well." I looked at her, "Well? Are you?" She nodded and showed me the test, "Yes Austin I am one month pregnant." I was speechless and finally said, "Holy crap! I am going to be a father!" She nodded but then started to cry. "Ally, what's wrong? Aren't you happy that we are going to be parents," I asked her. "Yes Austin I am happy, but my dad doesn't know I'm pregnant. I didn't tell him, and when I do well I don't want to tell him," she said while shaking. I put my arm around her but she shrugged it off and ran into the bathroom to puke. After she was done, she came back and told Dakota in a voice I never heard before, "Get. Out. Of. My. Store. Or I will make you leave." Dakota had no second thoughts and ran without looking back at us. "Okay we need to tell your dad soon," I said. She looked at her with a terrified look, "No! I can't do that. If he found out, I'll be disowned from the house faster than you can say, oops." "Yeah I know, but he needs to know," I said. She simply nodded, "Yeah I know, he's my dad and he deserves to know." "I should know what," Mr. Dawson asked.

* * *

***I have noo idea if it takes that long to see if you are pregnant but oh well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all soo much for the reviews! Updates will be coming more often now. I just need to write it from my itouch to my computer. :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ally's P.O.V.

"I should know what," my dad asked. I looked at Austin, but he wouldn't catch my eye so I faced my dad and told him, "Daddy I'm pregnant." I waited for his response and then he finally relaxed and asked, "I'm glad. But who is the father?" I stared at Austin and he spoke up, "I am sir." My dad looked at me and then at Austin and back at me again. "How many months are you," he asked me suspiciously. I swallowed then said, "A month." He looked at Austin again and wrapped him in a hug that would suffocate any human. Then he became serious, "Ally, now you remember what I said if you got pregnant; what would happen to you." I nodded my head, "Yes, Daddy, I'll go pack up right now and find a new place to stay." My dad stopped me and asked, "Ally? Where are you going?" "To pack my stuff up," I said with a confused look on my face. My dad only laughed then said, "No what I meant was I am not disowning you." I looked at him with wide eyes, "Are you serious? But you said" He cut me off by saying, "I know what I said but what that meant was if that Dallas boy got you pregnant then you would be disowned but since its Austin, I'm happy." Before I could even get a thank you out, I ran to the bathroom to puke.

Austin's P.O.V.

"You're not disowned," Mr. Dawson said to Ally. Oh mi god, it's a freaking miracle so I decided to say something to him, "Thank you Mr. Dawson." He shook his head, "Please call me Lester. After all you ARE part of the family now, well ever since you two have been partners." My immediate action was to just faint but surprisingly I held it; instead I played cool, "Thank you sir, I mean Lester that means a lot to me." When Ally came back we told her the news. She smiled but didn't say anything. "Ally? Are you okay," both me and Lester asked. She shook her head as if she was trying to clear it then she finally said, "Yeah I just want some *pickles and bananas." Lester laughed and I had a look of confusion on my face so I asked him, "Why are you laughing?" Lester looked at me and said, "Because when a woman is pregnant they have strange cravings." I laughed with Lester this time and said, "Sorry Ally, but it is funny and strange." She smacked me and gave her dad an evil look, "You two try being pregnant for 9 months and tell me how you like it!" Both me and Lester immediately stopped laughing, "Sorry Alls, we just think your banana and pickle craving is weird." She only rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I am going to see if we have any pickles." We watched her leave and I looked at Lester, "Holy crap. I am going to have to deal with that for another 8 months?" Lester only laughed, "Austin, my boy. This is only the beginning, more torture is yet to come." Great just great just what I wanted a pickle banana eater who might kill me!

* * *

***Authors Note: Pickles and Bananas that's what I eat when I have cramps, yea its weird but its good! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I-LUV-MY-MOM yep, it was pretty funny while writing it. Stay Tuned! **

* * *

Chapter 3:

Ally's P.O.V.

***Flashback: 3 years previously (sorry for the time but i couldnt think of anything else.)**

I felt this pain in my stomach and doubled over in pain while yelling, "Austin! Get over here now!" He came running over to me with a look of terror on his face, "Ally, what is it?" "I think my water broke," I said suddenly. Austin was silent then went into action, "Okay, we are going to need to get you to the hospital like now!" I nodded my head cause if I tried opening my mouth to talk, it would end badly. As soon as we got to the hospital Austin didn't even bother signing in; instead he went through the doors and like an idiot but a cute one he said, "My girlfriend is in labour! Help us!" No one answered so he started screaming instead, "Damn it! We need a flipping doctor or a nurse right now! If you want to see my girlfriend to give birth in the middle of this flipping reception room, fine by me!" Damn, I'd never seen Austin so mad before but that didn't even work, time for my voice to shine, "WOULD YOU GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASSES AND FIND A FLIPPING DOCTOR! I AM GOING TO BE GIVING BIRTH ANY SE" I wasn't able to finish due to the fact that I doubled over again. Finally, a nurse who I guess heard me yelling came and told Austin to follow or something.

Austin's P.O.V.

Alright why is it when a woman yells people listen, but when us men want something done, it doesn't happen! Finally, a nurse came up to me and said, "Sir, please use this wheelchair and wheel your girlfriend to the main part of the hospital." So I wheeled Ally over there and they got us to a bed quickly; so I picked her up and gently put her down. "Alls, everything is going to be okay," I told her softly. She nodded and smiled, "I hope so." Just as soon as the doctor came in, Ally had another burst of pain and told the nurse to get something. "Young man, is this your girlfriend or friend," he asked me. "She's my girlfriend," I answered. He nodded and said, "Well, she is ready to deliver." I stared at him then said, "What do you mean? Are you sure, she isn't due for another week!" The doctor nodded, "Yes, she's ready. Yes it is premature but most babies don't have anything wrong with them except ADHD or ADD." "Whatever happens I will love this baby," I said. "GET. MY. BABY. OUT," we heard Ally scream with anger and frustration in her voice. The nurse came back with a blanket and scissors; gave them to the doctor and went by Ally.

Ally's P.O.V.

"Okay when the doctor tells you to push, you are going to push," the nurse told me. I nodded and when I looked for the nurse again the doctor was next to me. "Are you ready miss," the doctor asked. I nodded, "Can we please get this over with?" The doctor knew I was in pain so we went over to the nurse who somehow was in front of me and told me to push. I dunno how many times I pushed or how long it was but when I was done the nurse came over to me with my baby in her arms. "It's a boy," the nurse told me.

***End Flashback***

"Oh mi god, this is amazing. *Harry get away from the trumpets," I said to my son. "Awe, hun let Harry have some fun," Austin said. I sighed and obligated, "Fine. Just be careful!" I saw Harry go off and play with every instrument in sight. "Our little boy is gonna be a rock star," Austin came over to me and told me. I nodded, "Yeah let's just hope he got my song writing skills and your singing." He laughed then became serious, "Alls we've been together for how long; 3 years? I think we should think about making our relationship more serious." I didn't comprehend at first, "What do you mean?" He shook his head and got down on one knee making me gasp, "Allyson Dawson, will you marry me?"

* * *

***Awe! Will she say yes? And Harry is just a name from One Direction! And it's just a cute name! :) Review and Comments thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Austin's P.O.V.

I got down on one knee and asked Ally, "Will you marry me?" She was speechless then asked, "Did you get my dad's permission?" It was now my turn to be speechless but I thought in my mind, '_Crap!' _But I stopped talking to myself and told Ally, "Umm..." "Austin, you didn't ask my dad for his permission, really," she asked. "Er. Not really. I didn't really know I was supposed to ask Lester for his blessing," I admitted sounding really stupid. She shook her head and then said, "Yes Austin, you are supposed to get his blessing!" I smacked my head with my hand and said, "Damn it! I should have known to get that!" She patted my back reassuringly, "Oh hun don't worry. If it helps my dad is in back; you can go back there and talk to him if you want." I nodded my head, "Thanks. Wish me luck." I headed to the back room when I heard Ally yell, "Good Luck!"

Ally's P.O.V.

When I saw Austin go in back to talk to my dad I pulled out my cell phone and called Trish,

"**Trish?"**

"_What's up Alls?"_

"**Austin asked me to marry him but he is talking to my dad."**

"_So?"_

"**Trish I might be pregnant."**

"_Wait what?"_

"**Yeah, I might be prego again."**

"_Does Austin know?"_

"**No. I was going to tell him but"**

"_Ally! You need to tell him!"_

"**Would you let me finish?"**

"_Sorry, Alls."_

"**Thanks fine, but I don't think I am pregnant. But if I am what am I suppose to say?"**

"_Tell him the truth, and what do you mean you might NOT be?"_

"**I dunno, I have cramps so I dunno. And should I just say, 'Oh by the way Austin, I might be pregnant?"**

"You're what," I heard Austin ask.

"**Um. Trish, I gotta call you back."**

"_Ooh, baby daddy there?"_

"**Shut up."**

"_Good luck Alls."_

"**Thanks."**

After I hung up with Trish I faced Austin and said, "Yes Austin but I don't think I am because I have major cramps." I trailed off then because I saw Austin fall to the fall and say, "But how? We haven't had sex in a while." I nodded my head, "Austin like I said it's probably cramps and that means my period is coming." His face relaxed and he stood up while saying, "Good, and also Ally; your dad gave me his blessing." I squealed in delight and asked, "What did you say? What did he say?" He sighed, "Ally, calm down! But I asked, 'Lester, can I marry Ally? I love her so much and I will be able to take good care of her.' He said, 'Yes Austin; I give you my blessing. You will be a great husband and an excellent son-in-law.' That's all what happened back there." I squealed again, "Oh mi god! This is amazing!" He hugged me and whispered, "Calm down." I took some deep breathes and when I finally got my breath, Austin got down on one knee and asked, "So, Allyson Marie Dawson, will you marry me?" "Yes," I said while my voice went up 3 octaves. He hugged me again and when he set me down he said, "Holy crap Alls, we need to plan the wedding!" I stared at him and my only response was, "Crap. Umm…"

* * *

***Sorry for the cliffhanger**


	5. Chapter 5

**I-LUV-MY-MOM, ctiger lol yea I know right, but sadly no Ally is not preggo again. Just wait, the following chapters will be funny. **

* * *

Chapter 5:

Austin's P.O.V.

"**Yo Dez!"**

"_What's up buddy?"_

"**I asked Ally to marry me."**

"_Ally? The girl that was with you at the hospital?"_

"**Yes Dez, you really don't remember her?"**

"_No not really."_

"**Oh well maybe you will soon. But anyways I wanted to ask you a question."**

"_Sure, what's up?"_

"**Do you want to be the best man?"**

"_The best man?"_

"**Yeah the one who says a speech at the reception."**

"_Oh. Do I talk about the bride and groom?"_

"**Yes."**

"_Oh my, I'm going to really have to remember her now."_

"**Yeh but me and Trish will help you."**

"_Yep, well Trish is helping me now."_

"**Good! So will you be my best man?"**

"_Of course! But when is the wedding?"_

"**Umm. We haven't exactly set a date yet."**

"_Seriously? Wow, you need to set one soon."_

"**Yeh I know. I think she wants a summer wedding but I dunno."**

"_Well like I said you need a date soon, but I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."_

"**Okay and thanks."**

Well I got the best man now a song for the reception, let's see.. "Austin," I heard Ally ask me. "Yeh what's up," I said. "Did you come up with a song for the reception," she responded. I hesitated then said, "Yeh. It's called What Makes You Beautiful." "Well can I hear it," she asked politely. I went over to the piano and patted the bench, "C'mon I don't bite." As soon as she sat down I started to play the intro and then I sang. (Author's Note: I do not own WMYB that's by well you know, 1D).

"You're insecure, don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or.  
Don't need make-up - to cover up  
Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough  
Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else.  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
the way you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh.  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
If only you saw what I could see  
you'd understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful!

So c-come on! You got it wrong!  
To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong,  
I don't know why, you're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes  
Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but yo-ouuu.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
The way you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful!

Na na na na na na naaaa na na,  
Na na na na na na.  
Na na na na na na naaaa na na,  
Na na na na na na.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
No Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
No Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
No Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
No Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful!"

When I stopped playing I saw Ally with a napkin and dabbing her eyes.

Ally's P.O.V.

"Oh mi god, that was beyond amazing Austin," I said between sniffs. He put his arm around me and said, "Thanks Al, and I think this is the song that I am going to be performing for the reception." I first looked confused and asked, "We didn't even set a date yet, and how can you already be thinking of the reception?" He shook his head and said, "Oh Ally, what am I gonna do with you? I know we haven't set a date yet, but I am just planning ahead." I laughed then started to sing Love Me by Justin Bieber, "Love me, love me, say that you love me. Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me. Kiss me, kiss me say that you miss me…" But when I about to belt out the rest Austin literally kissed me and said, "I miss you." I smacked him, "Thanks? I think. But we haven't moved anywhere." He laughed, "Really? I thought we did, I guess it was just my imagination." I laughed one more time then became serious, "I have a wedding date."

* * *

***Sorry for the cliffhanger. But i had to work on my JRP. I really hate my paper but i gotta do it so i can get out of Junior Year and graduate Next Year. :) Anyways, comment and put this in your favourites please! **


	6. Chapter 6

***Change is by Taylor Swift not by me. No copywrite intended.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Austin's P.O.V.

"I figured out a date for the wedding," Ally suddenly told me. I stared at her in disbelief, "Really, you figured out a date?" She nodded then said, "But I'm not going to tell you yet." I cut her off saying, "Why!" She shook her head, "Let me finish." "Ok," I said. She thanked me then said, "I have a song I want to show you." "Okay. What's the song called," I asked curiously. She went over to the piano bench while saying, "It's called Change and it shows all the crap that we've been through. All that crap just made us stronger!" I laughed and sat next to her and told her, "Let's hear it." She sighed then started to play the intro.

"And it's a sad picture

The final blow hits you,

Somebody else gets what you wanted again.

You know it's all the same, another time and place,

Repeating history and you're getting sick of it.

But I believe in whatever you do,

And I'll do anything to see it through.

Because these things will change,

Can you feel it now?

These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down.

It's a revolution, the time will come,

For us to finally win.

We'll sing Hallelujah!

We'll sing Hallelujah, oh.

So we've been out numbered, raided, and now cornered.

It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair,

We're getting stronger now

Found things they never found.

They might be bigger but we're faster and never scared.

You can walk away say we don't need this,

But there's something in your eyes says we can beat this!

'Cause these things will change,

Can you feel it now?

These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down.

It's a revolution, the time will come,

For us to finally win.

We'll sing Hallelujah!

We'll sing Hallelujah, oh.

Tonight we'll stand and get off our knees,

Fight for what we've worked for all these years.

The battle was long,

It's the fight of our lives but we'll stand up, CHAMPIONS tonight.

It was the night things changed.

Can you see it now?

These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down.

It's a revolution, throw your hands up cause we never gave in.

We'll sing Hallelujah!

We sang Hallelujah.

Hallelujah!"

She kept playing until the outré and I just sat there dumbfounded.

Ally's P.O.V.

"Hello? Earth to Austin," I yelled when he didn't say a word about the song. He shook his head like he was trying to make sense of where he was at. Finally, he came to his senses and said, "Ally that was awesome! Are you gonna tell me the date now?" I smacked him and said, "Austin! Seriously? Is that all you were thinking about when I was singing?" "Oh god no! Ally, I was thinking that maybe we should combine the two and make it mash and a duet," he said and I knew he was sucking up to me; and I really hate when people do that. "Austin stop sucking up to me! Yes it is a good idea for the two songs combined but I dunno when we can do all of this. And since you have been pressuring me into the date, I need to now think about the colours of the dress, who is gonna be there, and the date…." I was cut off by Austin kissing me. "Sorry Alls but you kept going on and on," he said with an apologetic look. I shook my head then said, "I want a Summer wedding, so it should be on July 12 or something like that." He nodded then said, "Alright and I have the best man, I forget to tell you." I stared at him and asked, "Who?" "Dez," he said. "Will he be able to remember me by then," I asked. He shrugged, "I dunno but with the help of Trish and myself he will remember." My only response was, "Good and okay."

* * *

***Hope y'all liked that! and sorry about the shortness of this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Austin's P.O.V.

***Flashback***

I know what you are probably thinking right now, how could you not listen to your girlfriend while she was singing! Welll, I was thinking about the wedding and where it was going to be. So I decided to come back to earth when Ally kept talking on and on; so I kissed her hungrily and said, "You did it again." She buried her head in her hands then shot up exclaiming, "The date should be July 12!"

***End Flashback***

July 12 is our wedding date well then. That totally blew where I wanted to have the wedding; damn I really wanted it in Chicago but if it's in July its Summer so maybe New York? "Hey Ally," I started. She looked at me with suspicious eyes, "Yes Austin, what did you do now?" I laughed and held my hands up, "Nothing! But I think the wedding should be somewhere out of Miami." "Where is it,' she asked. Damn it, she better not get pissed off so I told her in a wee bit of a high pitched voice, "New York." She didn't answer at first but when she did answer it sounded to me like she was yelling, "NEW YORK! How the hell are we going to get there, the tickets are expensive!" Crap, I forgot about the prices of tickets then I said, "Um, I got money but how much are they?" She was silent for a while then said, "I dunno probably around *$245 a person." I looked at her with a dumbfounded expression and said, "Seriously? That much for a plane ticket! What the hell is wrong with this country?" She laughed, "Austin, when you figure out why is it so expensive can you tell the rest of the United States?" I smirked and playfully poked her and said, "You're lucky you're hot and my girlfriend." She stopped and looked at me, "Why?" "Because if you weren't I wouldn't be able to do this," I said. When she gave me a confused look, I attacked her, pinned her to the floor and kissed her. "Hey you two, take it upstairs," Lester yelled from the office. Oops I didn't think he could see that so I pulled Ally up and whispered, "Let's go." She nodded her head but asked with caution, "Whose gonna take care of Harry?" Just if they were called Trish and Dez walked into the store.

Trish's P.O.V. (This is gonna be a short P.O.V.)

"Hey" I couldn't finish my sentence because Austin cut me off asking, "Can you watch Harry? Ally and I need to do something." I didn't understand so I looked at Dez to see if he understood Austin but he was looking at Austin like he spoke French. "What do you n" I stopped and figured it out when Austin winked at me. "We'd LOVE to take care of Harry, while you two do whatever you need to do," I said. Dez looked at me and asked, "Why do we need to take care of Harry?" Me, Austin, and Ally smacked our heads in unison and I spoke up saying, "Dez, I'll explain when Harry isn't in ear shot." He simply nodded probably still trying to figure it out; I pushed Ally and Austin out the door and said, "You two have a grand old time!" But when I pushed them out the door Ally whispered something to Ausitn and I saw him nod.

Ally's P.O.V.

When Trish pushed us out the door I whispered to Austin if I could ask Trish to be a bridesmaid he nodded so I ran back in and yelled, "TRISH I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!" When she came over to me, she asked, "Yes?" "Will be one of my bridesmaid for the wedding," I asked. She squealed and then said, "Of Course! But when is it?" "July 12 but its in New York and I know Austin wants it in Chicago," I said. When she gave me a confused look I simply said, "Its Austin I don't know about him. And the things he does." She shook her head and laughed but then said, "Well, I love to be a bridesmaid but YOU need to get going before Austin forgets what he wants to do." I turned around and saw Austin standing inside the door, "Crap! Thanks again Trish!" I ran outside to Austin and we were off to wherever he wanted to go.

* * *

***Sorry for the shortness but I didnt have ANY time to update from my Ipod to my computer! With finals 2 weeks ago and Regionals for Paralympics its been so rough! So please tell me how you liked this chapter, and if you like to please message me any other ideas especially with the wedding! :) Love you all! **


	8. Chapter 8

***Thanks to all who messaged me and Im sorry about the shortness i've had a wee bit of writers block and Im just now getting over it and no stress anymore. :) And hopefully y'all LOVE this chapter, I know i did while writing it. :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Dez's P.O.V.

Man I really wish that I didn't lose my memory that way I don't need to go through all of these note cards that Trish gave me to remember Austin's girl- no Fiance; so now here I am with Trish who is testing me after I read through all the notecards. "Okay I thini I got it now," I said somewhat loud to Trish who had her ears covered. "Well if you think you got it lemme hear it," she said wiht a voice I've neve heard before. I swallowed and said, "Allyson Marie Dawson is your best friend and Austin's girlfriend but now finace. Ally writes Austin's songs and he performs them; me and Austin used Double Take which is one of Ally's songs and made him an over-night Internet sensation. Ally always told us to never touch her book but we always did. Her all time famous line is, "DON'T TOUCH MY BOOK!" Also, Austin helped Ally get over her stage fright by faking having no voice and Ally had to perform in front of people." When I finished Trish was looking at me with wide doe eyes, she shook her head and pinched herself to make sure she wasn't asleep finally she said, "Dez, I only told you the first part; I never told you the other stuff. Hell, I didn't know that Austin faked no voice!" I was silent then I gasped while saying, "Does this mean?" "Yes you have your memory back I think," she exclaimed. Then she said another question, "What is Ally's son's name?" I answered quickly, "His name is Harry. She named him Harry because she LOVES Harry Styles and One Direction." Just as soon as I said Direction Austin and Ally came hand in hand. "Austin, Ally, I have some good news for you," Trish said.

Ally's P.O.V.

No more than 2 minutes after me and Austin walk into the Sonic Boom, Tirhs came runnin over to us saying well actually yelling, "I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING! AND IT'S GOOD NEWS AS WELL!" I stared at Austin who stared blankly at Trish. "What's going on Trish? Are you and Dez getting married too? Or are you pregnant," I asked with a bit of excitment in my voice. She shook her head, "No, but that would be cool. Anyways, Dez got his memory back!" I had to go to one of the chairs and sit down. "Holy crap. How do you know he has his memory back," I asked curiously. Dez came over to me and said, "Allyson Marie Dawson, your best friend is Trish and you are also Austin's girlfriend and now finace. You write Austin's songs and he performs them. Me and Austin used Double Take which was one of your songs and used it to make Austin an over-night sensation. You always told us to NEVER TOUCH YOUR SONG BOOK, but we always did just to see what you do to us. You're famous line is, "DON'T TOUCH MY BOOK!" And Austin helped you over come your stage fright by him faking having no voice so you had to perform in front of people." I stared dumbfounded at him and looked at Trish. "Is he wearing something or does he really remember," I asked. Dez laughed and said, "Ally, I was there when Austin was still knocked out. You cried on me cause you were scared that he wasn't gonna make it. Your exact words were, "I cant live without him!" I remember everything and in the hospital when I woke up, I dunno what I was talking about but that was so not me! That chick who I said is Austin's ex girlfriend who he dated for like 3 days." I stared in disbelief and was speechless for a while. Finally I nodded my head, "Wow Dez, you have your memory back. That's good; and Austin you only dated that girl for 3 days?" Austin looked innocent but gave Dez an evil look before saying, "Yeah she was a total ditz who only wanted to have sex with me." Damn, who would of thought girls wanted to use Austin as a sex toy. "I'm sorry Austin, but changing my views on Dez.. How did you get your memory back," I asked trying not to sound dumb. Dez laughed and said, "Ally, you are horrible at showing your emotions." "Damn it. There goes my dream of being an actress," I said with a bit of humour in my voice. Everyone laughed and then I became serious, "Austin, what if we moved the wedding date up?" Austin looked at me and asked, "How are we going to do that? It's April 20 **(A/N: This is the Day Of Silence for Gay Rights) **and no priest wants to marry a couple righ now." I smacked Austin and said, "No you idiot! It wouldn't be in April, it would be June 2 (**A/N: Thats just my bday)** or sometime in June." Everyone looked at me like I spoke German and at the same time said, "WHAT THE HELL? WHY JUNE ITS NOT EVEN WARM YET!" I started to cry and said, "Fine! We will keep in July! Happy Now?" After I said that I ran up to the practice room and slammed the door; but before I slammed the door I said, "DO NOT THINK ABOUT FOLLOWING ME INTO THE PRACTICE ROOM!"

Austin's P.O.V.

"DO NOT THINK ABOUT FOLLOWING ME INTO THE PRACTICE ROOM," was what we heard from Ally. "Damn Austin, you got her really pissed," Trish and Dez both said. I shook my head, "No we all made her pissed." They looked at me and asked, "What on earth do you mean?" "Weelllllll, when we all snapped on her and said it won't be warm yet," I said. "Austin it just wasn't that," Trish stated. I stared dumbfoundly at her, "What?" Trish shook her head and said, "You said and I quote, 'How are we going to do that? It's April 20 and no priest wants to marry a couple righ now.' After she explained it, we snapped but you mainly caused it." Oh, shit; I did start. "Um so should I go up there and apologize," I asked dumbly. Both Dez and Trish said at the same time, "YES YOU IDIOT!" So I went upstairs but stopped when I heard a song being sung.

* * *

***Theres Chapter 8! :) Chapter 9 is coming as well! Stay tuned and remember to keep up with my stories. **


	9. Chapter 9

***Two Chapters hopefully in one day! This is good! :) Completed this chapter after Ch. 8, but i wasnt home. Sorry u guys!  
Also, I do not own Cry it is by Kelly Clarkson, but Glee did it as well on the episode of Choke!**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

Ugh! I cannot believe Austin would say something like that! Well to get my mind off of that I wrote a new song and if ANY of them hear it, they should know its about them.

"If anyone asks,  
I'll tell them we both moved on.  
When people all stare,  
I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk.

Whenever I see you,  
I'll swallow my pride  
and bite my tongue.  
Pretend that I'm okay with it all,  
Act like there's nothing wrong.

Is it over yet?  
Can I can open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry  
Cry.

If anyone asks,  
I'll tell them we just grew apart..  
Yeah, what do I care  
If they believe me or not?  
Whenever I feel  
Your memory is breaking my heart,  
I'll pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's Nothing wrong.

Is it over yet?  
Can I can open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry  
Cry.

I'm talking in circles,  
I'm lying, they know it.  
Why won't this just all go away?

Is it over yet?  
Can I can open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry  
Cry.  
Cry."

When I finished, I saw Austin standing there with his mouth wide open. He shut his mouth and said, "Damn Ally, why'd you write that song?" Because you insulted my idea, I thought but instead I said, "It just came to me." "Oh. I thought it was was because me, Trish, and Dez," he said with a smile on his face. I smacked him and said, "It is because of you three! You guys insulted me and my idea! I only wanted the date to be moved to June because I thought you loved me!" This made him shut up then said, "Ally, I Do Love you. But June is a bit too soon, it ain't even summer yet." That comment made me even more pissed, "JUNE IS FRICKING SUMMER! JUNE 26 IS THE BEGINNING OF FLIPPNG SUMMER! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO MARRIED IN JUNE, FINE WITH ME; WE'LL STICK WITH JULY!" And with that Austin broke down, "Ally, I'm sorry. But I need time to make everything perfect. And with July, it gives me time to get things settled." I blew out air and said, "Fine. Do whatever you need to do, with whatever it is." After I said that Austin came over to me; trying to kiss me. But I turned and he got my cheek; when I did that he looked at me and asked, "Are you okay?" I sighed and said, "Après tout, vous me passer, vous penseriez que je serais vous méprisez, mais à la fin, je veux te remercier, parce que tu m'a fait d'autant plus forte." "What does that mean," he asked. I said nothing at first then said, "It means, 'After all you put me through you'd think I'd despise you, but in the end, I wanna thank you, cause it made me that much stronger.'" **(A/N: Thats from Stronger by Christina A. No copywrite intended). **He stood there dumbfounded, "Oh, my. I'm sorry Als; I didn't mean to insult you like that. That was rude and immature of me to do." I sighed and the sniffled; Austin put his arm around me and said, "Oh, hun please don't cry." I put my head on his shoulder and said, "I snapped on you guys; and I'm sorry. It's just with Harry and this shit is making my head spin." He squeezed my shoulders and I simply cried until I heard Harry yelling, "MOM! Aunt Trishy and Uncle Dez are destroying the store!" I took off running while saying, "Shit!" But right before I left a gave Austin a kiss and told him thanks.

Dez's P.O.V.

"Ooh! What does this thingy do, if I put this harmonica on it," I asked myself. I touched the trumpet or whatever it was called and got the harmonica, but just as soon as I going to put the harmonica on it; Trish came over and said, "Dez, what are you doing? You know you are suppose to put the harmonica in the trumpet!" She gave me the harmonica and I put it in the trumpet and blew. All of a sudden I see things being thrown around from the harmonica being blown frpm a big thing; just then Harry yelled, "MOM! AUNT TRISHY AND UNCLE DEZ ARE DESTROYING THE STORE!" When Harry said that I looked over to Trish who had turned bright red but she saw me and said, "Dez don't start. You were called Uncle; just be glad we weren't called Grandpa and Grandma!." Just then Ally came running in screaming, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Me, being weird pretended to act dumb, "Wha? We aren't doing anything." She smacked me while saying, "Don't act all innocent; I know you have your memory back. I also, know that you did something stupid to make all these instruments fly!" This time I didn't act dumb instead I ran for my life falling as well since I forgot to tie my shoes. _"Damn it," _I cursed in my mind. Ally laughed then became serious, "Wow, thats all I gotta say about that. But Trish can you please tell me what happened." I saw multiple things go across Trish's face-from happy, to sad, to oh shit, to ummmmmm-within a matter of seconds. "Umm.. Welllll Dez and I; mainly it was Dez's idea but I gave him a stupid suggestion. But he was "playing" the trumpet to well yeah.. I guess it went out of hand," Trish said with an apologetic look on her face.

* * *

**Hey sorry for the weird ending.. As always please review and give me ideas! Luv u alll! :))**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own the song Better Days, that is by the Goo Goo Dolls!**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

Holy crap, what is taking Ally so long? I mean yeh Dez and Trish break more things lately but that's just because they are dating each other. "Ally? Everything okay down there," I yelled down from the room. I heard Ally scream, "Yeah, just finding out what happened." "Alright but hurry I have a little surprise for you," I said. Ha, that should make Ally hurry but what should I do for the surprise... Another song, that expresses my love; perhaps maybe The Goo Goo Dolls? Damn it, I am going to have to pull it off and tell Ally it's not an original since I cannot really write songs that well. Just then I heard footsteps and I saw Ally standing in the doorway. "I yelled, 'I'm coming up Austin!' Didn't you hear me," Ally asked with a concered look. "Um not really, I was thinking about something," I admitted stupidly. Just as soon as she was going to say something I cut her off by saying, "I want to sing you a cover of a Goo Goo Dolls song." She smiled and said, "Okay." I went by the piano, sat down, rested my fingers on the keys and started to play,

"And you ask me what I want this year  
And I try to make this kind and clear  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days  
Cuz I don't need boxes wrapped in strings  
And desire and love and empty things  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days

So take these words  
And sing out loud  
Cuz everyone is forgiven now  
Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again

And it's someplace simple where we could live  
And something only you can give  
And thats faith and trust and peace while we're alive  
And the one poor child that saved this world  
And there's 10 million more who probably could  
If we all just stopped and said a prayer for them

So take these words  
And sing out loud  
Cuz everyone is forgiven now  
Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again

I wish everyone was loved tonight  
And somehow stop this endless fight  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days

So take these words  
And sing out loud  
Cuz everyone is forgiven now  
Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again  
Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again."

"Holy Crap Austin! That. Was. Amazing! If the Goo Goo Dolls heard that, they'd flip," Ally told me after I was done. I smiled and hugged her softly, "Aww thanks hun. It wasn't that good but if you think that was good that means a whole lot to me." Ally blushed and said, "I mean every words as well." We sat there for a while and after what seemed like a long ass time Ally asked, "Austin, I love you; you do know that right?" I stared at her and answered with a serious look on face, "Ally, I love you with all my heart. What's wrong?" She sighed and said, "I just want to get married sooner than later." "I know hun, I do too but how are we going to explain this to Trish and Dez? They were looking foward to a nice warm wedding," I said. She was quiet for a moment then said, "If they want a warm wedding, we will have the wedding June 30. Hell, it might be warm in May as well due to this fricking Global Warming!" I laughed and said, "True the stupid weather has been so screwy. First its, *80 for what? 8 days? Then it goes back to the 60s and 70s for the rest of the March! What the hell is with that?" She laughed at that remark, "Oh Austin, you are such a dork! But that's why I love you; you support me and that is all I ask for." I smiled and said, "Thanks Ally." When I said that she kissed me and I kissed back but I broke the kiss after not even 30 seconds. Ignoring her confused face I said, "I want the wedding in May."

* * *

***The weather here in Chicago in March was a mess! So basically I gave you the report then! Tehe. Peace out and rememeber to review please**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer I do not own Austin and Ally as much as I would love to, I dont. :(**

**Okay so this next chapter is going to be all Trish's POV! Sorry**

* * *

Trish's P.O.V.

"Dez, listen upstairs. I think Ally and Austin forgot to close the practice room door," I told him. He stared at me for a while then said, "Holy sh- I mean crap, why would he do that for?" I simply shook my head, and we listened intently (sorry if I misspelled that word). Then we heard the 6 words that we (well maybe just me) did not want to hear. "I want the wedding in May," was what we heard from Austin. I stood there shocked and exclaimed to Dez, "Holy crap! Why May?! It ain't even summer yet and I thought they wanted a Summer wedding; not a Spring/Summer wedding!" Dez stood there just as shocked as me just staring at the door which was still open. We continued to stare until we saw the door shut probably by Austin. "We need to confront them and ask them why they did that for," Dez said when the coast was clear **(Now they dont know that Harry is stil there). **I lifted an eyebrow and asked, "Why? Its obvious why they changed the date." "What reason might that be," Dez asked. I shook my head and said straight out, "It's because they LOVE each other! And they don't want to wait any longer than they already have!" He shook his head, "Naw, *I don't think so. It has to be something totally different!" I rolled my eyes and said, "Oh Dez, what am I going to do with you?" He shrugged and said, "I dunno. Love me? Care for me." "Nah, I think I'll sell you to the *Miami Zoo and sell you to the monkeys so you can live with them as well! But then they willl probably put you with something else," I said sarcastically. He gave me a sad look not noting the sarcasm in my voice and said, "Awe, I don't want to live with the monkeys! I want to stay here with you, and Team Austin!" I smacked him, "Dez, I was being sarcastic! I wasn't going to send you to the zoo; I want you to stay here with me as well. And I never would cause if you left hell it would be not fun anymore! And I wouldn't have you anymore, and I need you!" Dez came over to me and put his arm around me; I guess I was crying because he said, "Don't cry Trish. I'm not going anywhere without you. And if I did leave I'd turn right back around and come to get you." I smiled, went over to him, and put my head on his shoulder; I felt his lips brush my hair and I said, "Thanks." He stared down at me and asked, "For what?" Instead of answering I kissed him; he kissed me and then I said, "For everything. You're the best thing that has happened to me, next to Ally of course." He smiled and said, "Trish, you are the best thing that has happened to me as well. I mean meeting Austin was AWE-SOME! But you are so much better than him!" I smiled but smacked him, "Dez, Austin is your best friend! How could you think I'm better than your favourite friend!" He shrugged, "I dunno. You are like made for me, its hard to explain and I might sound weird saying this, but when we first met; I fell in love with you. It was like love at first sight." But he added quickly, "And it ain't because I was scared of you." I rolled my eyes and asked, "Why were you scared of me?" He was silent then said, "I dunno. Well, you were dressed as a magician **(a/n: yes that was the episode where austin and ally first met! eek) **and I thought you were going to take my freckles off so I got scared of you. But when Austin asked you to be his manager and when we found out we liked Zailens** (I loved that episode; that was just brillant. anywayyy back to the story) **I wasn't that scared anymore. I thought to myself, 'Wow, she's actually cool as hell. Maybe I should make a move on her but she's Ally's best friend. So maybe later.' That's also why it took me so damn long to ask you out." I stared at him and very randomly said, "Oh I knew something was up with you but I didn't know it was because of me and Ally's friendship. But what do you think would have happened if you asked me out earlier?" "I thought it would mess up Austin's career if we dated before. I mean since you are his manager and I am his favourite director I didn't want to put things on hold," he said. I leaned up against a counter and gave him a stern look before saying, "Dez, it wouldn't have messed things up; we all part of Team Austin and if one of us dated another person not in our circle-like Dallas and Ally and Austin and the bitch-then yes it would have. But none of us are dating anyone out of the team anymore." He smiled but shivered at the name of Dallas but recovered quickly, "True, if we did that again we would have another issue. It caused so much confusion and frustration when both Austin AND Ally dated those people." I nodded and remembered when Ally was still with Dallas but Austin broke up with Dakota; I decided to tell Dez when he gave a What The Hell look? "You remember when Austin broke up with Dakota? And Ally was with Dallas?" He nodded so I continued, "Whenever she was with Dallas they went on dates that lasted till 11pm and when she got back she never had enough energy to write songs. Then that one date that lasted till 1am! 1am that caused so much frustration." Dez was trying to forgot but shook his head and said, "Yeah, but the next night Ally broke up with hiim. That was a good night; since thats when Austin and Ally became Auslly!" I nodded and said, "I'm glad they became the couple since now they can come up with love songs a lot!" He nodded but with a sad face said, "Hell Austin and Ally spend so much time together I think they forgot about us." I scoffed, "Dez they didn't forget about us at all. If they did would they ask us to be best man and bridemaid?" He smacked his head, "Oh true, I forgot about that. How could I do that! But they have been up in the practice room for a while now and thats what I meant when I said that." "Never thought of that but they are responsible adults. They are fine." He shut up then I said, "Wanna go for a walk to the zoo?" He cocked his head to the side and then said, "Sure, but we need to take Harry with us. But if we go, can we see monkeys?" "Monkeys? And yes I know we need to bring Harry," I said. "SO are we going to see monkeys," Dez and Harry asked. "Yes," I said.

* * *

**Tell me how you like it. Chapter 12 is well gonna be someone's who we havent heard from! :) Peace.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I hate you, but I dont own Austin & Ally!**

* * *

Harry's P.O.V. (Whoop!)

"C'mon Harry, Aunty Trish and Uncle Dez are taking you to the zoo," she said after she kinda forget about me while talking to Uncle Dez. "Okay, but we need to tell mum or dad so they won't get too mad," I said. She simply laughed, but I still didn't move. Aunty Trish asked, "What's wrong?" I sighed and crossed my arms while saying, "We NEED to write a note to mum and dad to tell them that I am with you so they don't call the police on you." Aunt Trish looked at me but said, "Nah, your mum knows that we have you, after all she did leave US in charge of you." I still didn't move and said, "If they come down when we leave and yell for me but I do not answer then what!?" She looked confused at first then said, "Your mum knows my number and if she needs to call me, she will do not worry." I relaxed a little and took Aunt Trish's hand and she took Uncle Dez's hand as well. And we were off to the zoo, which should be very interesting.

Ally's P.O.V.

"Austin, how long have we been up here for," I asked while getting my clothes back together. He looked at me and said, "I dunno maybe 2 hours. But the first hour we were writing a song and well you know the other hour." I smacked him and said, "You idiot, you know what I mean. 'Cause we forget about Harry, and he is with Trish and Dez- OH MY GOD!" Austin looked at me and realised why I was freaking out," Holy shit! I don't hear them anymore!" I started to pace, chew my hair, and cuss due to the fact that I was nervous as hell. I guess I stopped pacing 'cause I felt Austin's arm around me and he said, "Alls, I'm sure they are fine. They probably went for a walk and they will be back sooner than you think." I buried my head in his chest and mumbled, "But. Its our little boy with Trish and Dez! I do NOT trust Dez with OUR child." He squeezed my shoulders and said gently, "Love I don't trust them either but be glad that it's them and not some lunatic." "Yeah, I know but I feel bad for Harry; he has to be with Dez and you know Dez and how he is when he is in public places. I swear I think he has ADHD **(Ya ADHD, I hate it but what can we do? I've lived with it for a while and yeah.) **or something like that," I said with a laugh. He laughed too and said, "Yeh sometimes he needs to calm down but it's Dez and he will NEVER calm down in a million years!" I rolled my eyes and said, "That is a fact he does not calm down; I"m still trying to figure out how the hell he got Kangaroo out of my lyrics! That and caramel and camel. I worry about him all the time and that is not a good thing." Austin laughed again, "Ha, yeah Dez needs to read slowly but oh well we can't change him." I smiled and set my head on his chest while saying, "You always know how to make me feel better." I felt him kiss my head and he said, "I know. I'm good like that."

Harry's P.O.V

The zoo well was interesting, Uncle Dez somehow got locked in with the monkeys and me and Aunt Trish stood there laughing. During the walk home I asked, "Uncle Dez?" He looked at me and said, "Yes?" I tried asking without laughing, "Um. How did you get locked in with the monkeys?" He looked at me and said, "I dunno my boy. But the monkeys welcomed me like I was part of the family." When we got back to the store I yelled, "Mum! Dad?!" and waited no more than 2 seconds to see mum run down the stairs and hug me. "Where were you," she asked when she put me down. I pointed to Aunt Trish and Uncle Dez and said, "We went to the zoo and Uncle Dez got locked in with the monkeys!" I heard mum mumble, "Unbelieveable." But outloud she said, "Dez I swear how do you always get yourself locked in with some type of animal!" Uncle Dez shrugged and said, "I dunno maybe they love me!" Aunt Trish and mum both laughed and said, "Rubbish! The zoo keepers must know you are part animal!" Uncle Dez gasped, "How did they find out! Trish, did you tell them?" Aunt Trish smacked him over the head and said, "Dez! You are not part animal! If you were scientists would come and do experiments on you." "Dang it! But I do not want toy go to a lab; so I'm happy I am human," he said with a laugh. Just then I yawned and mum saw me and announced, "Well thank you for keeping an eye on Harry but as you can tell he's tired so thank you again." But just before I went upstairs with mum; Uncle Dez and Aunt Dez said, "If you want more entertainment you know who to call!" "Thanks," I yelled back down and though to myself, 'Wow I got some great relatives.'

* * *

**Okay sorry about the delay. I had homecoming and SAT so I should be able to update more. If not do not worry. :) luv u all! **


	13. Author's Chapter

**Disclaimer: Haha! I finally own this, well not the songs those are by Jesse McCartney and Miley Cyrus but everything else is mine! :) **

* * *

Since Austin and Ally's wedding is coming soon, I have to think of the music and I already wrote the vows but I need to think of what the colour of the bridesmaid dresses are, the first dance, etc. So please help me!

Here is the vows tell me what you think!

Ally's Vow: "The first day I met you, I thought you were a total dork but when you stole my song and the more I got to know you, I found out that you were awesome! A lot of things have happened between us, especially when you begged me to be your partner for the music business after Helen wanted you to perform a new original hit the next day! But whenever something bad happened to me or if I was sad, you were always there for me, and if it was an ex you found them and made them wish they were never born! I love you, and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you and Harry. We will always be Austin&Ally, along with Trish and Dez; me being the songwriter and you being the amazing rock star who is always my favourite person! Again I love you with all my heart."

Austin's Vow: "Ally this is probably gonna sound lame but when I got to know you, I thought you were perfect for me. But when I found out you were dating someone else, I got jealous; yes, the ever so famous Austin Moon got jealous. Soon after you broke up with him I got so happy that I could be with the girl of my dreams. The last 5 years that we have had together has been perfect; from our first kiss, to our dates, to having a wonderful son who has blonde hair and brown in it too with your intelligence, to now being married. I have dreamth about this my whole life and I'm glad I get to spend it with you, I wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone but you. I love you and Harry forever and always."

Dez's speech: "Austin and Ally two people I've known for quite some time now; ever since you two became partners, you guys have become closer and so have me and Trish (hard to believe right?). As both of you have said in your speeches we have been through some HELL but all of us have been there for each other since day one; when I got knocked out by well I'm not gunna say his name but when I did both of you were there when I was in the hospital and yeah I lost my memory but you and Trish helped me figure out who I was. All of what you have done for me I want to say thanks, thanks for being there and loving for me even when I act weird, thanks for makin g me the best man, and thanks for just everything. Last thing before someone throws something at me-Ally I mean you; Harry you have the best parents in the world, cherish that moment from years to come and remember you have your uncle and aunt here to give you some entertainment if you are ever bored. Well I'm done , have an awesome marriage and don't do anything dumb or weird like me. Or be weird like me, just not too weird to knock me off my number one spot. Auslly forever and Team Austin forever!"

Probably after the vows and Dez's speech, Austin and Ally are going to sing the songs that they've chosen for each other.

**Music for the dance, this is where I am gunna need your help. I think for Austin and Ally's dance it should be Because You Live by Jesse McCartney and Austin's vocals are there?**

Lyrics to it:

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live, I live

**Okay, now I the song for Austin from Ally is Begin Again by Taylor Swift. :)**

Lyrics:

Took a deep breath in the mirror  
He didn't like it when I wore high heels  
But I do  
Turned the lock and put my headphones on  
He always said he didn't get this song  
But I do, I do

Walked in expecting you'd be late  
But you got here early and you stand and wave  
I walk to you  
You pull my chair out and help me in  
And you don't know how nice that is  
But I do

And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did  
I've been spending the last eight months  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again

He said he never met one girl  
Who had as many James Taylor records as you  
But I do  
We tell stories and you don't know why  
I'm coming off a little shy  
But I do

But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did  
I've been spending the last eight months  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again

And we walked down the block to my car and I almost brought him up  
But you start to talk about the movies that your family watches  
Every single Christmas and I won't talk about that  
And for the first time, what's past is past

Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did  
I've been spending the last eight months  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again

But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again

**Father-Daughter Dance: I learned from you, and Ally's vocals are there?**

Lyrics:

Sometimes I couldn't hear what you're trying to tell me  
I thought that I knew all I need to know  
I didn't understand that the doors you would open  
Could take me somewhere I wanted to go

I can be strong for you now  
You taught me how

I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is somethin' you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin'  
There's no question, that's a lesson, I learned from you

You know where to find all of my hiding places  
And there are no secrets from you I can keep  
You let me know how you feel, pulling no punches  
And I never knew that kind of honesty

I'm grateful for all of the times  
You opened my eyes

I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is somethin' you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin'  
There's no question, that's a lesson, I learned from you

You helped me to stand on my own  
And I thank you for that  
It saved me, it made me  
And now that I'm looking back I can say

I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is somethin' you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin'  
There's no question, that's a lesson, I learned from you

I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is somethin' you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin'  
There's no question, that's a lesson, I learned from you

I learned from you.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I hate you so much! But I do not own Austin and Ally and if I did Auslly and Trez would have happened! Also, I do not own Enchanted or Down.  
:(**

* * *

Trish's P.O.V.

"So has Austin figured out where he wants the wedding yet," I asked Ally after she put Harry down. She laughed and said, "Yeah, I think so; he wants it in New York but knowing him, he will change it to Chicago." I shook my head and said, "Well he needs to come up with the idea NOW. It's May **(A/N: I know its not May anymore but I am still thinking its Summer)** and when is the wedding?" She was silent then said, "May 27." "MAY 27!? Ally he needs to get tickets now, the prices for flying are expensive," I yelled. As soon as I said expensive, Austin came in and me and Ally both yelled, "WHERE THE HELL IS THE WEDDING!?" He stared at us then held up plane tickets while saying, "New York; I got my ticket, yours, Ally's, Dez's, Lester's, and Harry's." I looked at Ally who was looking at Austin like he was a saint; me on the other hand I asked, "How did you get the tickets and didn't that cost you $1470?" He shook his head, "No." That shook Ally out of her daydream and said, "How? Tickets cost $245, and with 6 people it WOULD cost you $1470!" I saw Austin chuckle and, "Well they knew who I was and I guess they know who you are Alls, 'cause they gave us the tickets for free." **(A/N: Now I know that we cannot get tickets free even if we are celebs but can't a girl dream?)** "Free," me and Ally both asked. "Yep, they were so shocked that we waited so long to get married. Their exact words were, 'It took you long enough! You should have proposed a long time ago!' I told them it was just time now to get married," he explained. I was still dumbfounded but Ally asked the question that was also in my head, "What's the catch?" He was quiet then said innocently, "They want us to perform together in the airport a day before we leave." I was about to argue when Ally cut me off, "What song?" I gave Ally a what the hell look and mouthed back sorry. "They want us to do a Taylor Swift song," he said. Ally shook her head and said, "But which song?" He was quiet again and said, "Enchanted." Both me and Ally screamed but calmed down to say, "Well that will be easy!" He stared at us like we talked in a different language, "How so?"

Ally's P.O.V.

When Austin asked how will it be easy to do Enchanted and I do not understand that! "Austin, here I will play you some of the bridge. Only the bridge," I said while saying. He nodded his head so I went over to the piano and started to play,

"This is me praying that  
This was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends.  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again.  
These are the words I held back  
As I was leaving too soon,  
I was enchanted to me you.

Please don't be in love with someone else.  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you.  
Oh (Please don't be in love with someone else)  
Oh, oooh (Please don't have somebody waiting on you)!"

When I finished the song I saw both Austin and Trish staring at me. "What? You look like you have never heard me sing before," I said. Austin shook his head and said, "Alls, you were brilliant! Holy shit, your voice was amazing." I blushed then said, "Then why were you looking at me like you never heard me sing before?" Both Trish and Austin shrugged and said, "Your voice has changed and it sounds professional." I lifted a brow and asked, "Is that bad?" Austin said quickly, "Oh god no! That is good that you sound professional. But can you do the whole song?" "Why," I asked suspiciously. "So I don't mess up the words," he said. I sighed and rested my fingers on the piano and began,

"There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired lonely place

Walls of insincerity,  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up  
2 AM, who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
And now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,  
It was enchanting to meet you,  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that  
This was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the words I held back  
As I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you."

"See? This song won't be too difficult to do," I said to Austin when I finished. I looked over to him when he shrugged and I asked, "What's wrong? Nothing is gunna happen." He sighed, "I know Ally, but the thing that scares me is the overzealous fans and when they see that we are engaged.." he trailed off. 'They won't do anything, we will have airport security and they will pull anyone off if they try to attack," I said. He mumbled something that I couldn't hear but Trish did cause she hit him. "Ow. Ok, ok, I know that security will be there. I'm just worried that they will have a bunch of people that want to get on stage," Austin said. Crap, I forget about that so I told him, "True, but they will have tape around the stage and everything will be fine." This made him relax and he randomly said, "I want to sing you a song. It's from the Vampire Diaries **(A/N: I do not own this, The CW does) **and I want to sing it for you." I stared at him and said, "Ok? What song is it?" "Down," **(A/N: Jason Walker sings this song, no copywrite) **he said. I squealed in delight and said, "Play it!" He went over to the piano and started to play the intro.

**Now if you have not heard this song, I suggest you go on youtube and listen to it.**

"I don't know where I'm at  
I'm standing at the back  
And I'm tired of waiting  
Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing.

I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
Never know why it's coming down, down, down.

Not ready to let go  
Cause then I'd never know  
What I could be missing  
But I'm missing way too much  
So when do I give up what I've been wishing for.

I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
Never know why it's coming down, down, down.  
Oh I am going down, down, down  
Can't find another way around  
And I don't want to hear the sound, of losing what I never found.

I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
I never know why it's coming down, down, down.

I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
Oh it's coming down, down, down."

"Holy crap, that was amazing. How long did it take for you to learn that song," I asked. He shrugged and said, "Eh, maybe a week." Trish snorted and I gave her the evil eye but Austin said, "What is your opinion about it Trish?" She was quiet then said, "It was good." "But," Austin asked. Just as she was gunna answer her phone went off and I looked at Austin who was just as confused as I was. "Sorry guys but I need to go. Apparently my job at 7-11 **(Again I do not own this!) **requires me to actually be there," Trish said sadly. She waved goodbye and I asked Austin after she was gone, "What the hell are we gunna do with her?" He laughed and said, "I dunno but we need to make sure she does not get in any trouble at the wedding reception." "Haha. Yep, if she ruins the wedding I swear to god that will be the last thing she ever does," I exclaimed. Austin patted my back and said, "Ally, there in nothing to be scared about she is not gunna ruin it, my parents will be there..." When he trailed off I asked, "Austin? What's wrong?" He looked at me and said, "I forget to tell my parents." "WHAT?! What do you mean you didn't tell them," I asked. "Wellll... I told them we had good news but I didn't tell them what is was exactly," he said nervously. I stared at him and said, "YOU NEED TO TELL THEM!" He said nothing, instead he just kept mumbling, "I can't believe I didn't tell them."

* * *

***Sorry for the wait. I've had writers block. :( and im now on winter break so hopefully more chapters to come! :) Next chapter is meeting the parents. :)) tehe. Remember to favourite this and PMS me if you have any questions. Merci!**


	15. Meet The Parents

**Disclaimer: I hate you so much! But I do not own Austin and Ally and if I did Auslly and Trez would have happened! Also, I do not own Enchanted or Down.  
:(**

* * *

Mimi's P.O.V.

"Mike, I think Austin isn't telling us something," I said to my husband after we left Miami. He looked at me and asked, "What do you mean?" I sighed and said, "Well you saw how Austin and Ally were always together and seemed really happy?" He stared at me and said, "Yes. Where is this going Mimi?" "I think that Austin is engaged to Ally. But I can't be too sure," I said softly. He opened his mouth and then closed it again before saying, "Let's call them up and ask." I nodded and got out my phone to call Ally since she always had her cell on and god knows where Austin's was.

**"Hello?"  
**_'Hi Ally, it's Mimi."_

I heard Ally tell Austin I was on the phone so I put my phone on speaker.

**"Hi mum."  
**_"How are you Austin?"  
_**"I'm fine, why?"  
**_"I just want to know. I am your mum after all."  
_**"Yes, I know that. But this is an unexpected call."  
**_"Sorry but we need to know something."_

I heard Austin hand the phone off.

**"What's up Mrs. Moon?"  
**_"Please call me Mimi."  
_**"Alright, what's up Mimi?"  
**_"I need to know the truth and nothing else."  
_**"Ok?"  
**_"Is anything else going on with you and Austin dear?"  
_**"Um... What do you mean?"  
**_"Well I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach is all."  
_**"What kind of feeling?"  
**_"Are you and Austin more serious than before?"  
_**"Uh. Hold on, here is Austin again."  
**_"Alright."  
_**"Hi again mum."  
**_"Hello hun."  
_**"Ally told me that you wanted to ask us something."  
**_"Yes."  
_**"What up?"  
**_"Have you and Ally been thinking about your future?"  
_**"Yeah we have."  
**_"And?"_

I didn't hear anything on the other line then Austin asked.

**"Are you u and dad sitting?"  
**_"We are now. Why?"  
_**"Well, me and Ally have some good news."  
**_"Oh my god, she's pregnant again!?"  
_**"What? No, it's just Harry."  
**_"Oh okay. Then what is the good news?"  
_**"I asked Ally to marry me."**

I was silent.

**"Mum? Dad?"  
**_"Yes Austin, we are still here."  
_**"Why so silent?"  
**_"We are shocked is all. When did you propose to her?"  
_**"Er…. 5 months ago..."  
**_"5 MONTHS?!"  
_**"Sorry."  
**_"We are not mad love, we are just surprised you waited so long to tell us."  
_**"We did not want you to get mad at us is all."  
**_"Austin don't worry. We were not going to get mad."  
_**"Alright, but this might."  
**_"What?"  
_**"Er the wedding is May 27."  
**_"The 27? So soon."  
_**"Yes, Mimi, before though we thought of July but we changed it."  
**_"Well, I know that you two are madly in love, but I want to give you a bit of advice."  
_**"Alright."  
**_"When you two do get married, be careful and do not jump into the marriage too fast."  
_**"Thanks. And umm the wedding is in New York."  
**_"New York?"  
_**"Yes, ma'am."  
**_"Good, I'm glad it's there, don't ask why but I'm happy it's in New York."  
_**"Really? And Great."  
**_"Yes and we will be there, don't worry about that."  
_**"Thank you so much, we'll let you go now Mimi."  
**_"Good bye Ally and we will see you soon."_

After we hung up I looked at Mike and exclaimed, "Holy crap, we are going to be mother and father in laws!" He came over to me and said, "Hun, I know the feeling, but we are grandparents as well." That just made me feel older than I really was. "Mike, don't remind me! I know we are grandparents, I just can't believe I am going to be a mother in law and you are going to be a father in law," I exclaimed. He laughed and said, "I wonder how Ally's parents took all this news." I shrugged and said, "I dunno; she only talks about her dad and I do not want to be rude and ask about her mum." When I said that I saw Mike put his phone away and I gave him a look while saying, "What did you do?" He was silent then said, "I texted Austin and asked him if Ally has a mum." I smacked him and said, "HOLY CRAP. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! I SPECIFICALLY SAID I DID NOT WANT TO BE RUDE." "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking at all," he said apologetically. I shook my head and said, "Not at all, I am going to call Ally now and apologise for your wrong doing!"

Ally's P.O.V.

"Ally, my dad just texted me," Austin said with a voice of pure sympathy. "What did he want," I asked curiously. He sighed then said, "He wanted to know about your mum and if you had one." I sniffed then said with a shaky voice, "I don't have a mum anymore. She died a couple years ago in Africa and when people ask about her I have all the bad memories again." I saw him wipe his tears and he said, "Ally, I'm so sorry, I had no idea." I was about to tell him to stop apologising when my phone vibrated.

**"Hello?"  
**_"Ally?"  
_**"Yes, hi Mimi."  
**_"Did Austin tell you what my husband said?"  
_**"Yes."  
**_"I'm so sorry. I didn't want to be rude and ask, but Mike well being the male; his y chromosome got in the way."  
_**"Mimi, please don't apologise. He didn't know and neither did Austin."  
**_"Oh? What do you mean?"  
_**"I don't have a mum anymore, she died."  
**_"Ally, I'm sorry."  
_**"It's okay, I mean when people ask me about my mum it's hard to talk about since she died 8 years ago, but I am able to talk about it more."  
**_"Oh my. Well I just wanted to apologise for my husbands behaviour and I hope that there hasn't been any hard feelings."  
_**"Oh Mimi there isn't any hard feelings at all."  
**_"Alright Ally, I will let you go now."  
_**"Goodbye, Mimi see you soon."**

After I hung up with Mimi, I asked Austin, "Does your dad like me?" He looked at me and said, "Yes he loves you, why?" I shrugged and said, "I dunno. Your mum apologised for your dad's behaviour instead of him." "Oh Ally, don't worry; my mum is always like that. My dad absolutely loves you," he said reassuringly. I hugged him and then said, "I want to change the date of the wedding." He stared at me and asked, "When?" I sighed then said, "May 25."

* * *

**Tehehe sorry for the cliffhanger! But finals are coming in two weeks and I go back to school Jan 7. :( I hope to get more chapters up soon. Anyways... Rememeber to review and favourite this! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I am really get tired of you.. You all know I do not own Austin and Ally, I only own my plot line and ideas and Harry. I am soo sorry I havent updated... :( Anyways, I hope to put Chapter 17 up soon! :) **

* * *

_Previously on Good Things Happen:_

_"What do you mean you want to change the date of the wedding," he asked. I sighed and said, "I want the wedding on the 25." _

Now on Good Things Happen:

Austin's P.O.V.

"May 25? Are you sure about moving the wedding 2 days earlier," I asked. She simply nodded and said, "I Just don't know how we are gunna tell your parents that they need to fly down two days earlier, and Now we gotta perform on the 23!" Crap, I forget all about that; but when I thought about telling my parents I said, "What about if we send them an invitation that says the wedding has been moved and sorry for any frustration." She smacked me over the head and said, "NO! We can't do that! It's better if we just call them and say we had to move the wedding because the church couldn't marry us on the 27. A little lie won't hurt us Austin." I shook my head and said, "Ally, you don't know how well they can figure it out. When they heard Double Take, they knew I didn't write it." She stared at me and said, "Damn. They are good, do you have a lie detector on you?" "Ally, I dunno how they figure it out. But we Have to tell them the truth," I said. She sighed and then said, "Well. You HAVE to tell them we changed the wedding date." Damn it, I knew she was gunna say that but I countered it saying, "Well you have to tell Lester." And as soon as I said Lester, he came down.

Lester's P.O.V. (Betcha you didn't see that coming)

"Hi kids, what's up," I asked trying (and failing) to act cool. I saw Austin whisper something to Ally and she gave him an evil look while saying, "Dad, I've decided to change the wedding date to May 25 instead of May 27." I was quiet then asked "Why the sudden change?" She shrugged then said, "I dunno, I mean people have Sunday weddings all the time **(A/N: I have noo idea if that is true but every wedding I've gone to, its Sunday!) **so I guess I didn't want to be another person to do that." I laughed then said, "Ally-Cat, you always surprise people. When you performed for Austin, I was shocked but happy. I knew that my little girl was growing up." "Aww daddy, I will still be your little girl, just your little girl with more responsibilities." I saw Austin smirk so I said, "Austin, be glad you have Ally. She is the best person to have and I know that you will take better care of her then Dallas." Austin blushed and said, "Thanks Lester, and Ally is my best friend and I am happy to call her my fiancé." "I'm glad Austin, now you need to call Mike, Mimi, Dez, and Trish to let them know so I will let you two go. Besides I need to do some stuff still." They said goodbye and once they left I went online to buy to a suit!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was short… Updates coming soon! ****J**** And Ally-Cat is the nickname Lester gives Ally. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This chapter is gunna have a lot of P.O.V. I just realised that after writing. Sorry. And also, picture that after they told Lester that was like May 20.. So its now May 23…**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. :(**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

"How are we gunna tell Trish and Dez about the sudden wedding change," I asked Ally after we told Lester. She shrugged and said, "I dunno, but the more important question is HOW THE HELL ARE WE GUNNA TELL YOUR PARENTS?!" I was quiet then said, "I was hoping that you could er help me tell them over Skype **(A/N: I do not own Skype.)**." She was quiet then said, "Do they even have a Skype?" "I think so, but I am not positive," I admitted. She shook her head but got her phone out. "What are you doing with your phone," I asked rather stupidly. She ignored me then said, "I texted your mum and asked if they have Skype." Oh crap, I really hope they have Skype, cause if they don't I'm screwed..

Ally's P.O.V.

When I told Austin that I texted Mimi to see if they have Skype, he looked like he was gunna die. What does he know that I do not know? But when I was gunna ask him my phone vibrated, and the text was from Mimi saying, _"Ally, we do have a Skype, however we have no idea how to use it. Whatever you need to tell us, please call us; you are always welcome to call us if you need anything." _When I was done reading that I went over to Austin and said, "Your mum has one but they do not know how to use it, so I am gunna call them." He said with a sad look, "I hope they don't get too mad at us for changing the wedding date." I hugged him and said, "They won't, they love us too much." "Well let's cross our fingers that they do understand," he said while I dialed Mimi's number.

Mimi's P.O.V. (Told ya… this is the 3rd P.O.V. Sorry for changing again).

"Mike, Ally wants to know if we have Skype," I said to him. "We do but I do not know how to use it. Everytime I want to log on it says un recongisable ID and password **(A/N: That's exactly what happened to me too, when I first got Skype. Technology just hates me. Anyways, here is the story again.) **so just tell them yes but no," he said. After I sent what he told me I asked, "Do you think they are hiding something?" He looked at me like I was nuts, and said, "No. Ally is a good girl, Austin we raised him correct so he wouldn't hide anything." I agreed with him and just when I was going to say something my phone was singing Billion Hits **(A/N: You guys know Disney Channel owns this.)** so I put it on speaker.

_"Hi Mimi."_

**_"Hi Ally, what's up?"_**

I heard from the other line Ally call Austin.

_"Okay, you are on speaker so Austin can talk to you."  
**"Ok."  
**"Hi mum, hi dad."  
**"Hi hun. What's wrong?"  
**"Nothing. Just um.."  
**"What is it?"**_

Just then both Austin and Ally were quiet but Ally came back on.

_"We decided to change the wedding date to May 25."  
**"Oh, why?"  
**"Well, people have Sunday weddings a lot and I wanted to shock the world again and have it on Friday instead."  
**"I'm glad, it's Friday because it is less hectic and we support you 100% so don't worry."  
**"Great, thanks so much."  
**"Of course Ally. But we need to get ready so see you soon."  
**"Goodbye."_

"I hope they told Lester," Mike said after we were off the phone. I nodded, "They probably told him first; but now they need to tell Trish and Dez." He shook his head and said, "I still wonder about Dez and how he got best man." I laughed and said, "Me too Mike, me too."

Trish's P.O.V. (Wow, this is a lot of P.O.V's anyways, just one more P.O.V. after Trish)

I was just about to quit Forever 22 when my phone rang.

**"Hello?"  
**_"Hey Trish."  
_**"Oh, hey Alls, what up?"  
**_"It's Austin too!"  
_**"Sorry Austin, I only heard Ally."  
**_"S'okay Trish, people forget about me a lot. I'm used to it."  
_**"I didn't forget about you, I just didn't hear your voice."  
**_"Oh, I know."  
_**"Wait what?"  
**_"Nevermind."  
_**"Okay? Ally, no offensive but Austin confuses me. And why did you call, I was just about to quit my job."  
**_"Again Trish? And yea he confuses me too but oh well. Anyways.. The wedding is May 25 instead of May 27."  
_**"Well thank the gods."  
**_"What on Earth do you mean!?"_  
**"I wanted to get tan but not burnt. So if the wedding was May 27, it would have been a higher risk of burning."  
**_"Are you mad that we changed the date though?"  
_**"God, no. I'm glad, but are you going to tell Dez?"  
**_"Yes, well Austin is. I am not."  
_**"Good! Now I gotta go.. I think my boss is going to fire me."**

After I hung up, I went to my manager and instead of me quitting he said, "You are promoted to assistant manager." "Holy crap! I mean, thank you sir," I exclaimed. This has been the best day ever!

Austin's P.O.V. (Last one, I promise!)

Ok, so I chickened out on telling my parents but I swore to Ally that I was going to tell Dez and to keep that promise I took out my phone and called Dez.

**"Hey Dez."  
**_"Hey buddy."  
_**"Dez, we changed the wedding date."  
**_"Oh? To what?"  
_**"May 25."  
**_"Why?"  
_**"Well people have Sunday wedding a lot soo."  
_"Ally wanted to not have a Sunday wedding right?"_**_  
"Exactly."**  
**_**"Wow. Anyways, I need to go reserve our room in New York, so talk to you later buddy."  
**_"See ya."_

Once I was off the phone, Ally said, "Now that wasn't so bad." I rolled my eyes and gasped, "HOLY CRAP! WE NEED TO GO ALLY!" She grabbed Harry's hand and the luggage and we were off to the airport.

* * *

**Wow, 2 chapters in one day. :) Yay! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? I mean really... But whatever, I do not own Austin and Ally or any of the characters in this story except for Harry, and Meredith! Also, I do not own We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together, Enchanted, or Breathless... :(**

**Also, I might be changing the rating to M. Since some people are giving me crap on what I am writing so if you have an issue on MY writing, I suggest you go read another thing! Thanks.**

* * *

Previously on GTHWYLEI (Yea I had to shorten it!):

_**"Hey Dez."  
**"Hey buddy."  
**"Dez, we changed the wedding date."  
**"Oh? To what?"  
**"May 25."  
**"Why?"  
**"Well people have Sunday wedding a lot soo."  
"Ally wanted to not have a Sunday wedding right?"**  
"Exactly."**  
****"Wow. Anyways, I need to go reserve our room in New York, so talk to you later buddy."  
**"See ya."_

_Once I was off the phone, Ally said, "Now that wasn't so bad." I rolled my eyes and gasped, "HOLY CRAP! WE NEED TO GO ALLY!" She grabbed Harry's hand and the luggage and we were off to the airport._

* * *

**Now on well you know...**

Ally's P.O.V.

Once we got in the car Austin asked me, "What song are we singing again Alls?" I sighed and said, "Enchanted." "I hope I do not forgot the words and make a fool of myself," he said sarcastically. I restrained myself from smacking him since he was driving and said, "Watch it; you keep up what you are doing, I will do something." I saw his eyebrows go up and he asked, "Like what?" "Austin! Oh my god, we have Harry in the car. and I was going to say, while you were sleeping I might dye your hair the colour pink," I exclaimed. He apologised and focused on getting a spot in the garage at **(1)**Miami International Airport. Once we found a spot Austin turned to Harry and said, "Harry, once we get in the airport you are going to have to hold your mum's hand really tight." Harry nodded and said, "Yeah, I know dad. But where will I go when you and mum perform?" "Sercuity will be there and they will look after you really well," I said. Harry laughed and said, "They better or they will deal with you two right?" "Exactly. Now, we need to go see where we have to perform," Austin said. Once we got passed the check in and sercuity, Austin said to me, "Ally, I forgot to tell you something." I stared at him and said, "What?" He sighed and then said, "They want you to do two songs." "What songs," I asked. "Any song, it just has to be in English," he said. I rolled my eyes and said, "Good, because I know the perfect songs to do." "Do I get to know the titles," he asked me with his puppy eyes and I gave him the death stare and said, "No." He dropped the convo because we found the stage and once we gave Harry to sercuity I turned to Austin and said, "Let's rehearse Enchanted." He agreed and we went on the stage and told the band that was there the correct key that Enchanted is played in.

**"There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles**  
**Same old, tired place lonely place**  
**Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy**  
**Vanished when I saw your face**

**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette_  
_Starts to make its way to me_  
_The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks_  
_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_**And it was enchanting to meet you**_  
_**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**_

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_  
_**I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home**_  
_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_  
_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?_  
_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_  
_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door_  
_I'd open up and you would say_  
_It was enchanting to meet you_  
_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_  
_**I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
[ From: .net ]**_  
_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**_  
_**I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone**_  
_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_  
_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

**This is me praying that**  
**This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends**  
**My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again**  
**These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon**  
**I was enchanted to meet you**

**Please don't be in love with someone else**  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_  
_**Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you**_

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you**_

**Please don't be in love with someone else****  
**_**Please don't have somebody waiting on you."**_

Austin's P.O.V. (Yes, I changed the P.O.V. right after the song, deal with it!)

After Ally and I were done singing some girl said, "Wow that was really good Austin." When I saw who said that comment I saw Meredith and said, "Thanks Mer." "No problem Austin, I gotta go, it was nice seeing you," she said to me. "Nice seeing you too," I said before she left; but when she left I said to Ally, "That was Meredith a family friend." She did not say anything instead she said, "Austin this is one of my songs. Guys hit it."

**"Go on go on**  
**Leave me breathless**  
**Come on _[echo...]_**

**Hey... yeah...**

**The daylight's fading slowly**  
**The time with you is standing still**  
**I'm waiting for you only**  
**The slightest touch and I feel weak**  
**I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide**  
**And I'm losing the will to try**  
**Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it (can't fight it)**

**So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless**  
**Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny**  
**This loving feeling (loving feeling)**  
**Make me long for your kiss**  
**Go on (go on), go on (go on)**  
**Yeah...**  
**Come on**  
**Yeah...**

**And if there's no tomorrow**  
**And all we have is here and now**  
**I'm happy just to have you**  
**You're all the love I need somehow**  
**It's like a dream**  
**Although I'm not asleep**  
**And I never want to wake up**  
**Don't lose it (don't lose it), don't leave it (don't leave it)**

**So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless**  
**Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny**  
**This loving feeling (loving feeling)**  
**Make me long for your kiss."**

Before she could even finish a bunch of people came up to the stage; so I assumed that was our cue and I asked Ally, "You set?" She simply nodded and the announcer person came on and said, "Here to perform Enchanted are Austin and Ally, and after they are done with the duet, Ms. Dawson is going to be doing two songs for us!" They handed us the microphones and we sang without a single mistake; when we were done I stepped off the stage and Ally had the stage to herself. "This song that I am going to sing is **(2)** for anyone who has been cheated on. And for people who do not want to get back with their ex's ever," she said.

**"I remember when we broke up, the first time  
Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like  
We haven't seen each other in a month  
When you, said you, needed space, what?  
Then you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change  
Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you**

Oooh we called it off again last night  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind, with some indie record  
That's much cooler than mine

Oooh you called me up again tonight  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

I used to think, that we, were forever ever  
And I used to say never say never 

**Ugh, so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you"  
And I'm like, I'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know like  
We are never getting back together, like ever  
****  
No!**

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we  
Oh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together."

"Now here is the happy song.. That song I wanted to sing well because of my ex who did something terrible and then he wanted me back," she said. Finally the song that she showed me came on.

**"Go on go on**  
**Leave me breathless**  
**Come on _[echo...]_**

**Hey... yeah...**

**The daylight's fading slowly**  
**The time with you is standing still**  
**I'm waiting for you only**  
**The slightest touch and I feel weak**  
**I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide**  
**And I'm losing the will to try**  
**Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it (can't fight it)**

**So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless**  
**Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny**  
**This loving feeling (loving feeling)**  
**Make me long for your kiss**  
**Go on (go on), go on (go on)**  
**Yeah...**  
**Come on**  
**Yeah...**

**And if there's no tomorrow**  
**And all we have is here and now**  
**I'm happy just to have you**  
**You're all the love I need somehow**  
**It's like a dream**  
**Although I'm not asleep**  
**And I never want to wake up**  
**Don't lose it (don't lose it), don't leave it (don't leave it)**

**So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless**  
**Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny**  
**This loving feeling (loving feeling)**  
**Make me long for your kiss**  
**Go on (go on), go on (go on)**  
**Yeah...**  
**Come on _[echo...]_**

**_[Guitar's solo]_ Yeah-ie, yeah, yeah-ie, yeah...**

**And I can't lie**  
**From you I cannot hide**  
**And I've lost my will to try**  
**Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it, (can't fight it)**

**So go on, (go on) go on, (go on), come on, leave me breathless**  
**Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny**  
**This loving feeling (loving feeling) Make me long for your kiss**

**Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless**  
**Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless**  
**Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless**  
**Go on... go on!"**

Once Ally was done with her songs she said, "Austin come up here please." So I went up and intertwined our fingers while saying, "We have an announcement to make." I looked at Ally and asked, "Are you okay with me doing this?" She nodded so I said, "I proposed to Ally 5 months ago and she said yes!" The crowd went silent at first then erupted in applause. "WE KNEW YOU TWO WOULD BE TOGETHER," two people whose voices we knew said. Me and Ally both said, "Thanks Trish and Dez! Now it's your turn to get engaged!" When we got off the stage Harry came running up and attacked us in a hug while saying, "That was soo cool! I liked mum's first song!" She blushed and said, "Thanks Harry, but how did dad do?" Harry turned and faced me while saying, "Dad was ok, but mum was so much better!" I laughed and ruffled his hair, and said, "Well let's get on the plane before it leaves."

* * *

**And fini! :) Betcha you did not see that song coming, and if you guys don't know what the song is that was We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together by T. Swift. And Breathless is by The Corrs..  
**

**1. I do not own Miami International Airport..  
2. That quote is from Glee and when Kurt cheated on Blaine! :(**

**AND I CANNOT WAIT FOR TONIGHT EPISODE OF AUSTIN & ALLY! THERE LOOKS THERE IS GOING TO BE SOO MUCH AUSLLY! :) Oh, and I have spoilers for upcoming A&A, if you want them please message me! :) Au revoir!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? I do not own anything except my ideas and Harry.. And did you see the promo for A&A tonight!? Omg! I'm fangirling right now! Anyways, before I get too crazy here is the story! :)**

* * *

Trish's P.O.V.

Damn, I did not expect Ally to sing We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together, but as soon as she was done with the song I was someone who looked just like Dallas. When I got closer; I saw that it was Dallas and he did not look to pleased with Ally. So I went over to him and said nonchalantly, "Oh, hi Dallas!" "Who are you," he asked. I rolled my eyes and said, "I'm a good friend of Ally's. But I'm not gunna tell you my name." He gave me an evil eye and I gave it right back; but I called Dez over and asked, "Dez, do you remember this guy?" Dez's face went from shocked to nervous when he said, "Yeah, this is the guy who banged me over the head with a baseball bat and made me lose my memory!" Dallas looked at Dez, then at me; he walked away slowly before saying, "You, you are Trish. And I'm gunna kill you both!" As soon as he said that part, the cops showed up and arrested him once again. "C'mon Dez. We gotta catch our plane," I said while grabbing his hand. Once we got on the plane I went over to where Austin and Ally were sitting and whispered to Austin that I needed to talk to him.

Austin's P.O.V. **(I almost just put My P.O.V. wow..)**

"Austin, I need to talk to you," Trish said to me when she came on the plane. I nodded and looked at Ally who was asleep and thought, 'she won't miss me.' I followed Trish, sat next to her and Dez and asked, "What's up?" She sighed and then said, "Dez and I saw Dallas. He was right there when you two were singing. Well I think he was only there when Ally sang, but I don't know." "What did that rat want," I asked. "He said that he was going to kil me and Dez," she said while shaking. I put my arm around her, squeezed her shoulders, and said, "Trish, he won't hurt you." She smiled and said, "I know. As soon as he said that last part the cops came and arrested him." I laughed and said, "Did Dez remember him?" Dez nodded and said, "That's when he figured out who Trish was. And said well you know." Just when I was going to ask another question Ally woke up and asked hoarsly, "What happened?" I looked at Trish and Dez and they both nodded their heads; so I went back to Ally and said, "Dallas was at your performance of We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together." She stared at me like I talked Greek and whispered yelled, "What the hell do you mean he was at my performance! I thought he was in jail and the police said he wasn't going anywhere because the bail was like 30,000$!" I shook my head and said, "The police caught him again because he threatened Trish and Dez." She stared again at me and said, "Why the hell is he out of jail! Who the hell would escape a jail!" I shrugged and said, "Ally, whatever the reason, the cops will keep a close eye on him. He will not come near us at all!" "But who bailed him out?" I sighed and said, "We both know that answer Alls." She shuddered and said, "Dakota." I nodded, "They are on a man hunt now for her. They have a lot of police in the area; she will not find us love." She smiled and put her head on shoulder while saying, "Good. I don't want her near us during the wedding." I kissed her head and said, "Nothing will get in the way of us."

* * *

**Sorry for the semi short of this chapter.. The rest of the trip was boring... I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner, so much crap with senior year it's pathetic.. :( But don't worry, chapter 20 is coming now.  
Remember to review and favourite! See ya**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? I do not own anything except my ideas, Harry, and Nichole! You will meet her in this chapter so yeah... Here you go. Also, this chapter is well disturbing, the first part is for Ally's P.O.V. but then it's better.. You have been warned!**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

"Ally," said Austin who was tapping on my shoulder. "Ally, love, wake up. We are in NYC." I fluttered my eyes and said, "Really? That was a fast ride." He laughed and took my hand, intertwining our fingers, and we got off the plane. As soon as we got off the plane at **(1)** Laguardia, the whole airport went into a fanfare; so sercurity had to guide us to our limo. "Here you go Mr. Moon, enjoy your stay in New York," the guard said while holding the door for me and Harry. "Thank you," I said. He nodded and when we got in the limo, Austin turned to me and said, "Ally, you need to be careful with being nice. I am watching out for you and Harry and if people get used to your niceness they want money, rides, and to stay at your house." I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "Okay."  
After what seemed like an hour we finally got to the **(2) **Iroquois; we set our stuff down and Harry ran off to a room while saying, "THIS IS MY ROOM!" Me and Austin laughed and sat on the couch. I started to sing **(3) **Make It In America, and Austin looked at me and asked, "Why did you sing that song for?" I shrugged and said, "I dunno. I love that song I guess." He shrugged and then said, "So are you ready to be Mrs. Moon?" "Yeh I just can't believe it's really happening. It feels like a dream and I will wake up soon; and have to go back to a dull life and get abused by Dallas again," I said. When I said those last words, Austin looked at me and said, "You were abused by him?" I sank down in the couch and said, "Yes, that's why I jumped whenever you touched me. He sexually and emotionally abused me; he said, 'If you tell anyone that I raped you that will be the last thing you will ever say.' So I kept my mouth shut until now." I saw Austn bury his hands in his face and said, "Why didn't you tell me before?" "He abused me while I was with him, that's when I wrote this poem," I said. I waited for his response instead he said, "Can I hear it?" I nodded and recited the poem. **(A/N: i wrote this after my break up with my other boyfriend 7 months ago)**

'When I first laid eyes on you,  
I thought you were the one.  
But no one ever told me that you would  
Break my heart a ton.

People tell me, love is a game, and  
You can either win or lose.  
Again, no one told me it's hard to  
Tame and once again lose.

It's all fun and games until I get  
Hurt from your mistakes.  
Mistakes that cannot be corrected,  
But mistakes that will leave a mark.

Marks that will not heal nor go away,  
But marks and scars from you.  
Now, here is the time for you to pay,  
And never coming back.

If I'm too harsh, who really cares?  
No one cares.  
And if they do care, they won't  
Care much anymore.

The one "Thing" that might care,  
Is your self control and soul.  
Maybe, your soul doesn't care either.  
So that is a sign for you.

A sign saying, "I don't care, but  
I used to. Now I'm an idiot  
Who didn't love his girlfriend.  
Don't come near me."

And if you find a new girl,  
Here's some advice for her.  
Don't fall for his niceness  
Like I did.

Falling in love is so easy,  
Getting out of it, is the hard part.  
Hard to love, hard to stay, and  
Once you won't get out.

it's time to let go of the past and  
Focus on the future.  
No more will we be treated poorly.  
Instead we are free."

When I finished, Austin was staring dumbfoundly at me. "That was amazing Alls. How did you come up with that," he asked. I shrugged and said, "I dunno. Poems are like songs and they just come to me." He stared again and said, "Then why can't I come up with a poem!" "Austin, poetry isn't skill, it's creativity and imagination," I said. Once again he thought I spoke Greek so I changed the subject saying, "We should get down to the diner for rehearsal." He nodded and yelled, "Harry! Let's go, we need to go to rehearsal." We saw Harry come out and he said, "Aww why.." I laughed and said, "You are the paul bear and you need to just be there." He looked at his shoes and asked, "How long is it going to take?" "I dunno. Why? Do you have a date," Austin asked. Harry's face turned bright red and he said too quickly, "NO! I just wanted to know." Both me and Austin looked at each other and said, "Ok Harry whatever you say." Harry sighed and said, "Fine, I admit I do have a date tonight.. Her name is Nichole and I met her when we chequed in." Austin whistled and asked, "What does she look like?" I smacked him and gave him the you are going to die look. However, Harry said, 'She's a dirty blonde with freckles and she is the same age as me!" "Harry, how old is she and how old are you," Austin asked. "I am 10 and so is she," he said. I looked at Austin who was still staring at Harry. "Can we please drop the subject," Harry asked. Both me and Austin nodded and went down to the limo.

Harry's P.O.V.

After rehearsal, mum and dad told me to tell them how the date went, but me being me; I said sure even though I wasn't. Just as soon as I was leaving dad caught up to me and said, "What are you going to do with her?" I sighed and said, "I was going to sing a song." "What song," he asked. I shrugged and said, "I dunno. Maybe **(4) **Hello Beautiful." My dad stared but nodded in approval while saying, "Good luck son." I said thanks and I went to go find Nichole.

Nichole's P.O.V. (Yep! I even made a P.O.V. for her)

When I met Harry, I knew that he was special so when he asked me out, I couldn't say no! He is so cute, his hair flops just the right way and ah he is perfect. "Nichole! There is a very handsome young man at the door for you," my mum said snapping me out of my day dream. I jumped up and said goodbye to my mum. We left the 12th floor and I asked Harry, "Where are we going?" He laughed and said, "You'll see." I hated surprises but when we went into the resturant in the hotel there was a stage set up and when I turned to Harry he was gone. All of a sudden I hear him on the microphone saying, "This song is for my girlfriend Nichole! I hope you like it."

"If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting  
To be with you again?  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go.

When you look me in the eyes.  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh."

"Thank you for letting me perform for y'all. I hope you liked it," Harry said when he was done singing. "Oh my god. That was amazing," I said when he sat back down. He blushed and said, "Thanks. I really hope you liked it. I was deciding if I should do Hello Beautiful, but I realised **(5) **When You Look Me In The Eyes was the best." I laughed and said, "You have a really good voice, who taught you to sing?" He was quiet then said, "My parents are Ally Dawson and Austin Moon. So I guess I inherited it." I squealed and said, "No way! You're Harry Moon?! I love your parents. Can I meet them?" "Um. We are getting ready for the wedding, but I can take you to the room because we finished rehearsal," he said. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," I said while hugging him. He stared at me for a while and I stared back; and that's when we leaned in.

* * *

**Hehe cliffhanger! :) And whoo hoo 2 chapters in one day! :) Yay! And that one part where I said his hair flops just the right way, is a quote from Austin and Ally! :)**

**Here are the Disclaimers:**

1. Laguardia Airport- that is an actual airport in New York. I do not own this.  
2. Iroquois Hotel- Another real Hotel in NYC.  
3. Make It In America- By Victoria Justice  
4. Hello Beautiful- By The Jonas Brothers  
5. When You Look Me In The Eyes- Jonas Brothers

**Remember to Review and Favourite! :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? I do not own anything except my ideas, Harry, and Nichole! Also, if there are Any errors in the previous chapter, I'm sorry. I'm writing this off my Ipod and I didn't proofread it.**

**queenc1: Yea Harry really is just like Austin. But Nichole, she kinda isn't like Ally all that much... But I wll update really soon!**

* * *

Harry's P.O.V.

After I told Nichole who my parents were, I slowly stared at her and leaned in. When my lips pressed against hers, I felt a spark and a rush of air from her lips. "My first kiss, what a rush," she said when we pulled away. "Mine too, and that was amazing. Who knew a kiss could feel that good." I asked. We walked back to my room so I could introduce her to my parents. "Mum? Dad? Are you here? I want to introduce you to Nichole," I yelled into the empty cooridoor. No more than 3 minutes I saw mum running, no sprinting down the stairs **(Yes, they have an upstairs bedroom!)** into the living room and welcoming her to the family. "Nichole! How wonderful to meet you. Harry has told us so much about you!" I blushed and said, "Pardon my mum's behaviour, she is so thrilled that I found someone." Nichole laughed and said, "Don't worry. My mum embarrasses me alll the time. When I told her about you, she wouldn't stop talking about it." My mum laughed and said, "Harry we love you that's why we do it." I laughed and said, "Yeah true." Just then I saw Nichole yawn and she said, "Well Harry, I'm going to go to bed, I'm dead tired." I nodded and said, "See you tomorrow Nichole." She nodded and kissed my cheek, but I turned my head and she got my lips instead. When Nichole left, dad came into the room and said, "Well you two already kissed? It must be an excellent relationship like me and your mum's!" I saw mum blush and she said, "Austin. Our relationship is good, and yes maybe Harry's will be as well." I blushed and said, "Mu-um! It was a friendly kiss, not like the other one." As soon as I said that I yawned and went to my room but before I got there mum asked, "What do you mean unlike the first one!?" I was silent then said, "After I was done singing, I told her about you guys and we kinda got stuck in the moment." Mum awed and dad smiled while saying, "You learn from the best. Go to bed now, we will see you in the morning." I walked sleepily to my room but when I got there I got my phone out and texted Nichole **(Yes, he has a cell so what? And H is Harry, N is Nichole.)**

H: Hey.  
N: Oh, hey Harry.  
H: I'm sorry to bother you.  
N: Oh god no! It's fine.  
H: I wanted to know where or when you wanted to meet tomorrow?  
N: The lobby, I have a surprise for you.  
H: Alright, what time?  
N: How about noon?  
H: Sounds good.  
N: Ok, see you tomorrow.  
H: Yep, Goodnight. I love you.  
N: I love you too Harry.

After I texted Nichole, I deleted my inbox and fell straight to sleep wondering what the surprise will be.

* * *

**Again sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I wanted you to know the date and how Ally reacted to Nichole. Stay tuned, drama is coming! Remember to favourite and review**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? I do not own anything except my ideas, Harry, and Nichole! And my computer just deleted everything! So I gotta start all over with Chapter 22..**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

After we talked to Harry about Nichole, I asked Ally a very important question. "Alls, do you think HArry is becomig like me?" She looked at me and said, "No. Why?' I sighed and said, "I dunno, he has made all these moves on her, and I remember doing the same thing to you." She smiled and said, "Austin, Harry is nothing like you ok? They are two 10 year olds who are in love." "Yea, I know. But when they realise that they start to find people the love instead, they are going to be heartbroken," I said. Ally sighed and said, "Austin, that's how love is. But we should get some sleep, rumour has it, Nichole has a surprise for Harry at the lobby at noon tomorrow." I nodded and we went off to bed.

Nichole's P.O.V.

The next morning, I was thinking about what song I should do, so I asked my mum. "Hey, mum what song do you think I should do for Harry?" She looked up at me and said, "What about **(1)** Ours?" I nodded and said, "Can I use your **(2)** IPod to practice?" She nodded and when I got to the bed room I put on Ours and sang along.

"Elevator buttons and morning air  
Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs  
If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
But right now my time is theirs

Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
The jury's out, my choice is you

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours

You never know what people have up their sleeves  
Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me  
Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine

And you'll say  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours

And it's not theirs to speculate  
If it's wrong and  
Your hands are tough  
But they are where mine belong and  
I'll fight their doubt and give you faith  
With this song for you

'Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
And I love the riddles that you speak  
And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored  
'Cause my heart is yours

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
But they can't take what's ours  
They can't take what's ours

The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours."

When I was done rehearsing my mum came in my room and said, "That was good hun. And I think Harry is here, do you want me to bring him in?" I must have nodded because when I looked up I saw Harry standing there. "Hey," he said. "Hey yourself," I said back. We stared at each other but Harry broke the silence by saying, "My parents were wondering if they could see what the surprise you have for me is." I gasped and said, "How did they find out?" He shrugged and said, "They shock me too." I sighed and said, "Yeah its fine. But I'm going to tell you what the surprise is, and they are going to have to figure it out later." He laughed and asked, "What is it?" "It's a song and it's called Ours. But I think I'm going to change it," I said. He nodded and said, "Do you know what you want to change it to?" "I have no idea," I said. He smiled and then I said interrupting him, "Harry, I need to get down to the first floor for my stage check." He ran and cussed while saying, "Lets go!" I laughed and ran after him saying, "Calm down, it's only 11:11, we have all the time in the world." He skidded to a stop but said, "WAIIIIITTTTT! We don't have all the time in the world!" **(A/N: Sorry! This quote is from me and my friend Ali. We were going to an assembly and we had to sing the national anthem. We thought we had a lot of time but when I looked at my phone we realised that we only had 5 minutes. And it's bad enough we were on the opposite side of the building… So we had to sprint. And let me tell ya, a visually impaired girl running with a total blind girl not a good idea… Anyways, here is the rest of the story.) ** "Why don't we have all the time in the world for," I asked. "Nichole, we are on the 12th floor and we need to get down stairs. We are also on the OTHER SIDE OF THE BUILDING!" I smacked my head and said, "Right! Blonde moment." He nodded and tried to hide his laughter and hit the button for the elevator. "Ugh. Let's just take the stairs; the elevator is taking too damn long!" I nodded and said, "Harry, you swore and I think that was cute. But we need to run down the stairs and lovely..." He shrugged and said, "C'mon don't worry." I smiled and went down with him. After 10 minutes we arrived at the lounge and I ran to the stage and said, "Hey guys sorry I got here a wee bit late, but the elevator was acting stupid! Anyways, my name is Nichole and I'm going to sing a song called **(3)** One In A Million. Enjoy!"

"How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

_[Chorus:]_  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (whoa oh)  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work, that weren't good enough  
Til' I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
And stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye

_[Chorus]_

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
They say that good things take time  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million... one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
And stumbled into the arms of the one

You're one in a million."

Once I was done, I recieved a standing ovation and Harry's parent's mouths were wide open. I took the mic again and said, "Thank you and I think my boyfriend wants to do something or sing." I handed the mic to Harry and said good luck. "Thanks Nichole and yea I would like to sing a song it's called **(4)** Beautiful Soul."

_"[Intro:]_  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

_[Chorus:]_  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Yeah

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon let's try

_[Chorus]_

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

_[Chorus]_

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Ooooooo  
Beautiful Soul, yeah  
Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah."

Once Harry let the last note out, an ear piecing scream rippled through out the hall saying, "WHERE ARE THEY!"

* * *

**And fini! :) This chapter would have been up last night, but my computer froze and deleted everything. :( Anyways, last nights episode of Austin and Ally was awesome! :) There was both Trez and Auslly! Eeek!**

Disclaimers:

1. Ours is by Taylor Swift  
2. Ipod is owned by Apple.  
3. One In A Million is by Hannah Montana  
4. Beautiful Soul is by Jesse McCartney

**Please remember to favourite and review! :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**OMG! :) i just saw the new episode of Austin and Ally! EEKKKK.. But stupid Kira ****interrupting! But I wont give any other spoilers away, you gotta watch it. :) Anyways here is chapter 23? Yea 23, enjoy. This chapter is going to be harsh but not too harsh.. If you cannot deal with it, please skip down to the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: Well you know this already but I do not own Austin and Ally, just the plot, Harry, Nichole, and Dakota.**

* * *

Nichole's P.O.V.

Harry ran off the stage, came by me and his parents while asking, "What's going on?" His mum looked at us and said, "I don't know, but I recognise the voice." I was baffled and asked, "Who does the voice sound like Ms. Dawson?" "It sounds like Dakota. And please call me Ally," she said. "Who is Dakota," I asked. Mr. Moon tensed up when Ally said Dakota and said, "Dakota? Why would she be here? I thought she was in jail with Dallas." I was about to ask who Dallas was when Harry shook his head no. "Nichole, please go upstairs with Harry. He will take care of you, but we need to talk to Harry for a wee bit," Ally said. I nodded and headed up, but right before I reached the elevator, I saw Harry's expression of pure horror. Just as soon as I pushed the button to go up, I heard Ally, Harry, and Mr. Moon yell, "NICHOLE DUCK!" I ducked just in time to see a bullet in the bulletin board that had all the events for today on it. "What the h." I wasn't able to finish because Harry was on top of me. "Nichole? Are you okay," he asked. "I think so, but why are you on me," I asked. He blushed and got off of me while saying, "There was another bullet coming at you." I sighed and said, "Why me?!" He shrugged and said, "I dunno. It might be because you are part of the family; since you are my girlfriend." I stuttered, "H-how did she or they or whomever find out!" He was silent and said, "I don't know." I stared at him and snapped, "YOU. DON'T. KNOW!? HOW DON'T YOU KNOW!" "Nichole, listen. Dakota is very strange and she can figure things out rather quickly. I just can't figure out why she would come after us three days before my parents wedding and-" he broke off. "And what," I asked. He didn't answer instead he had his mouth open so I asked again, "HARRY WHAT IS IT!" He finally relaxed but had a sad look on his face, "Nichole, I am so sorry. I have put you in danger and I don't want anything to hurt you. I didn't know this was going to happen. Dakota is possibly here because she wants revenge on my dad." "Revenge on your dad," I repeated slowly. He nodded and said, "Yes. Dallas is Dakota's boyfriend and my mum's ex boyfriend. Before I was born he attacked Uncle Dez and my dad. After my dad and Uncle Dez recovered, the police asked them who gave them all of their injuries they said Dallas. And Dakota found out; so she went to my mum's music store and threatened her but nothing happened. When we went to the airport, Dallas was there but the police recaptured him and they went on a man hunt for Dakota. But Dakota is a crazed person and escaped. So now it's my duty if she comes near us, I need to protect you." I shook my head and said, "But what I don't get," I started. "What don't you get," Harry asked. I sighed and said, "Why me? I am merely your girlfriend, nothing else. It's not like I'm important."

Austin's P.O.V.

When I heard Nichole say, "It's not like I'm important." I kinda flipped and yelled, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE NOT IMPORTANT? YOU CERTAINLY ARE IMPORTANT, YOU ARE PART OF THIS FAMILY. And pardon my language when I say this but Harry cares about you so damn well and we do too. Nothing will get in the way of us protecting you; not even hell!" I saw Ally stare at me like I ran over a doe but she nodded in approval. "I'm sorry sir, but I mean nothing to her so why would she come after me," she asked. I went over to Nichole, put a hand on her shoulder, and said, "Nichole, first call me Austin; I hate being called sir. Second, Dakota wants revenge on me and Ally. But like Harry-I'm sure he explained to you-told you they are psychopathic people. And third, if you didn't mean anything to our family, we would have told Harry to not date you. But we didn't so you are part of this family. Do you understand me?" She nodded and said, "Yes sir, I mean Austin. I get it but I need to tell you something." Both Harry and I looked at her and said, "What?" She sighed and then said, "Before my mum told me what song I should do, she told me that Dakota is my Aunt from my dad's side. I didn't know till now; I'm so sorry. If you want to break up with me because of what I told you, I understand." Harry laughed and I gave him a look but he said, "Nichole, if she is your Aunt, I don't really care. All I care is your safety and not getting killed by your-and pardon my foul language-psychopathic whore of an Aunt!" As soon as Harry said, 'Aunt,' Ally came over and said, "What about an Aunt?" Nichole was silent then said, "Dakota is my Aunt." Ally gasped, hugged Nichole, and said, "Oh Nichole, I'm so sorry.." This time Nichole laughed and said, "Ally, I never had to deal with her. Only if we had a family reunion then I will have to deal with her. But I will probably be with Harry still and he will protect me from her." I smiled and saw Harry blush a deep red. "Nichole, you can count on me to protect you at the reunion," he said. Once again we heard the deafening squeal of, "WHERE ARE THEY!" We told Harry and Nichole to run up to the room and when they were gone, Ally and I waited for the entrance of Dakota.

* * *

**I just had to call Dakota a psychopathic whore. I would have called her a maniac but I chose to put more excitement in it. And remember how I said I wasnt going to kill anyone? Well, I lied. None of the main characters will die, I will just probably kill Dakota but thats cuz I hate her period. This is a warning for the next chapter and I will post it on the other one as well: it contains MATURE content and tons of snapping.. Remember to favourite and review. Thanks.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Betcha you guys didn't see that coming in the previous chapter about Dakota being Nichole's Aunt. hehehe**

**Disclaimer: Well you know this already but I do not own Austin and Ally, just the plot, Harry, Nichole, and Dakota.  
And as I said in the previous chapter, there is a reason why this is rated M. If you are not mature enough to read this, I suggest you skip down to the middle. This chapter is specifically for people who can handle the format of the text; that has snapping and violence. You have been warned.**

* * *

Harry's P.O.V.

"WHERE ARE THEY," as soon as I heard those words I took Nichole's hand and said, "We need to leave now!" She understood immediately but when I reached the elevator, she slapped my hand and said, "NO! We need to take the stairs. That way my crazed Aunt won't see us." At that moment I knew she was right, so we ran into the stairwell, went up to the 12th floor and into my room. "Oh my god! What about your parents? What are we going to do if they do not return! We are too young to-" I cut her off with a kiss and said, "Nikki, my parents will be able to take on Dakota no problem; they also have security as well. The only thing we have to do is sit and wait for them to come up and tell us everything is okay!" She started to protest, "But, What if security can't help!" This time I took her hand, walked to the couch, sat down, and put an arm around her while saying, "Nikki, it's only 4:45," I started. "But we got here at 4:30!" Nichole said. I sighed and rubbed her shoulder saying, "It's only 15 minutes. If anything happened, the hotel police **(I have no idea what they are called) **will come and get us out safely. Nothing has happened so we are safe." "Either that or they killed Dakota and we don't know it yet," she said under her breath. I pretended not to hear that and turned on the TV, when I got to **(1)** Animal Planet; Nichole squealed and said, "Keep it here I love this show!" "Do you know what this show is called," I asked. She nodded and put her head on my shoulder while said, "Yes, it's called **(2) **Animal Cops. I've watched it once and liked it." I nodded and we continued to watch it until it got to **(3) **World's Deadliest Catch; when I looked at the clock it read 5:45. I realised that my parents still haven't checked up on us yet. "Hey Nik... It's almost 6 and my 'rents haven't come up yet. Is that weird," I asked. She looked at me and nodded, "Yeah it is." "Who knows. It might be going well and they don't need to tell us," I said. When I said that she lifted her head and asked, "Why wouldn't they want to tell us?" Again I was speechless but when she opened her mouth to say something, I kissed her. "Harry, we cannot keep kissing, especially in the position we are in right now," she said. "Aw, what's wrong with the position we are in," I asked. She rolled her eyes and said, "I am on your chest and your right arm is around me while our hands are intertwined. **(Quicky here. This is a weird position but somehow me and boyfriend managed to end up the same way..)** If your parents came in right now they would think we did something!" I laughed and said, "Nikki, please don't worry. I will hear-" I stopped mid sentence when I heard the door knob turn. "Nikki, quickly up," I exclaimed. She understood, sat up straight, and turned back on the TV. "Harry, what's going on? Are your parents coming or what," she asked. I was silent then said, "I dunno." She looked at me like I was nuts then said, "Do you think its?" I shrugged while saying, "I dunno. But if it is, we have to run." "Why does she want to hurt me? I am her niece for crying out loud," she exclaimed. I put my hand on her shoulder and said, "I dunno. I wish I knew.. All I know is, no one will hurt you as long as you are with me and my parents." She sighed and said, "I feel safe with you more than ever before. I dunno why, but I can trust you more." "Thanks Nikki, it seems like you are more relaxed with me now," I said. Just as soon as she was going to say something; the door opened and my parents came in.**  
**

Austin's P.O.V.

"Mum? Dad? What happened, and why did it take so long," Harry asked when he saw us. Ally sighed and I flat out said, "Dakota is dead." I heard Dakota gasp and ask, "How did it happen?" This time Ally told the story..

*Flashback 2 hours ago* **(A/N: Note this is where it gets M. So be careful)****  
**

"Where is my niece! I want to see her," Dakota yelled. Me and Ally looked at each other and said, "We don't know. We saw her here then we don't know where she went." It looked like she bought it but then she shook her head and yelled, "LIES! You tell me lies, you are a LIAR, Austin Moon! So you better tell me where my niece is now." I was silent but Ally spoke up saying, "Dakota, first of all: SHUT THE FUCK UP! Secondly, when Austin says he doesn't know where your niece is at, he doesn't know. Thirdly, even if we did know where she is, why would we tell you? Fourthly, You are nothing more than a little girl who wants nothing more than attention; and she is afraid that she won't get it. So she decides to come to a hotel in New York and throw a fit, just to find her niece. Now tell me, does that seem right to you? Cause it sure as hell doesn't to me!" Dakota stood there in silence then said, "Wow Ally, that really hurt my feelings. But you still better tell me where Nichole is at. If you don't." "What will you do Dakota," I asked rather cocky. "I'll kill you," she finished. My cockiness was gone but Ally's was still there. "Ya right. Dakota the only thing you're good at, is Nothing. Well there is one thing," Ally said. Dakota looked at her and asked, "And what would that be?" "You are an idiot, a bitch, and a boyfriend stealer. You think that your looks can get you any guy you want even if they have a girlfriend, well I've had enough of your shit. You've tried bringing me down withyour words and knives but really **(4) **you are pathetic, and a liar, and alone in life," she snapped. After Ally snapped on Dakota, Dakota walked up to Ally and said, "You bitch, You think that I'll give up by your evil words. Puh-lease, that is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard." I backed away because I didn't want to get in the way of the girl fight; only if Dakota brings out a weapon will I step in. "Oh, you thought that, that would drive ME away? Dakota, you know NOTHING about me. I am not some frail girl who runs away from danger. I am so much stronger than that. Everyone thinks that Allyson Dawson is a coward, but she's not! She is so much better than any of you think. There is nothing that anyone can say to me that will make me go weak in my legs anymore," she yelled. Just then I saw Dakota pull a face that said, 'So?' and that's when I snapped, "SO?! What the hell, you are nothing more than a bitch who deserves to rot in hell, and become all buddy buddy with the devil." After I said that Dakota was silent then said, "Oh, I am buddy, buddy with him already. I am his top girl and he LOVES me. Maybe you should meet him too Austy." "What part of don't call him Austy don" Ally couldn't finish her sentence because Dakota pulled out a gun and was yelling crazily, "C'mon Wise Ally! Fight me! Or how about you Austy? Wanna fight me?" Both me and Ally yelled, "DAKOTA GO BACK TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG. SINCE THERE IS NOTHING HERE FOR YOU HERE!" "Yeah there is. You know exactly what it is too Auslly," she said. I shook my head and Ally said, "Dakota, we don't know where she is." "You better tell me or I will kill you," Dakota said. Right then I saw multiple things going on in front of me; from me pushing Ally out of the way of Dakota's firing her gun, to the police running in, to Dakota shooting at them, and finally the police shooting and killing Dakota. "What the hell was that? Did she just try killing me," Ally asked. I simply shook my head and said, "I have no idea."

*End Flashback*

"So that's how my aunt died, And I didn't even get to meet her," Nichole said. Just then Harry said something me or Ally expected. He put his arm around Nichole and said, "Nik, you wouldn't want to meet her. I'm sorry but she really was a lunatic who should have been locked up in a mental ward. And when she was in jail, should have put her in a cell that was unable to escape from. But you didn't miss anything." After Harry was done explaining; me, Ally, and Nichole all stood there with our mouths wide open. Harry looked at us and said, "What? I can be smart and nice when I want to. It might not be a lot, but most of the time I'm nice." "No one is underestimating you. It's just that we; and when I mean we, I mean your father and I have never seen you so supportive of Nichole before. You must really love her," Ally said. I knew that Ally wanted me to say something because she was looking at me, so I said, "Harry, I know you are young; both of you are young. And I'm proud that you are supportive of your girlfriend, but remember that sometimes we need to let our friends and girlfriends fight their own battles. Do you get what I'm saying." Harry nodded and said, "So basically when Nichole is in trouble, I should let her deal with it? And watch from the sidelines? No offensive but that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life! Why wouldn't I guard my girlfriend? Now if it's something she can deal with by herself, yeah I won't help. But when it's something like this, I am going to be behind her 100% of the time! I don't care what you say, she is my girlfriend, not yours. And you cannot tell me how to love my girlfriend." I was silent but Nichole said, "Harry, I'm glad you care about me and that is the sweetest thing a guy has ever said to me! You must really care for me." "Nik, if we weren't so young, I would propose to you," he said. That's when I finally found my voice and said, "You two are wayyy too young to be even thinking about marriage! You need to think about that and if you really want to spend the rest of your life with her." I heard Ally clear her voice and say, "Austin, don't you remember when you met me? When we first became partners? You told me, 'Alls, I think I'm in love with you. Not just as a friend but I love you, as in love. I know we just turned 16 but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know it is impossible but I really think we can do it! Fate has a plan for us, I feel it.' That is exactly what you said to me after you kissed me, while we were both dating someone." She went by Harry and Nichole and continued, "So don't you dare tell Harry and Nikki that they are too young to think about the future! Hell, when I wasn't dating you yet, I thought we were going to be a good couple and 12 years later we are. So if you tell them one more time to not think about their future, I will snap on your ass Austin Monica Moon!" I saw Nichole clap and Harry mouth, 'Smooth move Dad.' "Look, I don't want them to jump into something and then regret it," I stated. "We won't jump too fast! I was saying stuff outloud," Harry said and with that Nichole and Harry walked out of the room. I stared at the door and said, "What the hell just happened? I wasn't that mean was I?" "Austin, what you did was what a parent should do. We need to be strict and yes Harry will be mad at us but he will get over it. Once he comes back in this room, you are going to apoligise to him," she said. I nodded since I knew she was right. "Now let's wait for Harry because we have the rehearsal dinner tonight," Ally said. I nodded and went to the couch to wait for the son I loved so much.

* * *

**there you go! :)**

**1. I do not own Animal Planet**  
**2. I don't own this either.**  
**3. Nor do I own this.**  
**4. Lyrics from Mean by Taylor Swift.**

**remember to favourite and review.**


	25. Author's Note

**Okay this is NOT a chapter. I have been off for multiple reasons. And those are these:**

**1. My IPod has been acting STUPID! But what do you expect? It's technology and it doesn't like me. It has my story on it and my ideas..  
2. I am doing St. Baldrick's tomorrow. And St. Baldrick's is an organisation that helps cure Child Cancer. And my cousin had Stage IV Neuroblastoma but she lost her battle at the age of 7 in 2012 a week before Thanksgiving. So I am shaving my hair in honour of her. If you want to donate (with a credit card or debit) go to this website participants/honorable what that is, is my webpage and you can click the donate button.  
3. Track season is going on for High School and I have practises until like 5pm every day (except Saturdays that's a different story) and I don't get finished with homework until like 7 (including dinner). So I never have any time to update. :(  
4. I have Paralympic Training with track and field, as well as Swimming... Practise for that is at 10am til like 2pm.  
5. I have work at 3-5 as a Swim Coach.**

**I promise I will update as soon as I can. Please do not worry, I did not fall off the face of the Earth (which is impossible) or die. I'm right here just really busy. But what I say? I'm a busy senior teenage girl. Lol.**

**Also! OMG! Did you see the preview for the new Austin and Ally? Holy crap... When they showed the kiss again, I literally FANGIRLED! But Dez will be Dez and forget things... But I heard there are more Auslly moments in this episode. :D *insert squeal here* I know it's like a week away (sad face) but still... It is gunna be AN AMAZING episode. **

* * *

**So I am going to go now, and get some rest, I have a big day... First with a Mattress Sale with my High School Track Team, then off to St. Baldrick's, and then work! :) So as they say in french, 'À la prochaine, Bonne soir****ée; **ou où que vous vivez non plus Bon après-midi ou Bonne journée.' Translated to Until next time, Good evening or where you live either Good afternoon or good day. 

* * *

**See ya. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Heyyy! :) ****And I am back! I got my Ipod to start working once again and my head is shaved!  
****Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except my ideas.** **So here is chapter 25! whoop whoop. Also this might be a short chapter.. Sorry.**

* * *

_Previously on GTHWYLEI  
__  
She went by Harry and Nichole and continued, "So don't you dare tell Harry and Nikki that they are too young to think about the future! Hell, when I wasn't dating you yet, I thought we were going to be a good couple and 12 years later we are. So if you tell them one more time to not think about their future, I will snap on your ass Austin Monica Moon!" I saw Nichole clap and Harry mouth, 'Smooth move Dad.' "Look, I don't want them to jump into something and then regret it," I stated. "We won't jump too fast! I was saying stuff out loud " Harry said and with that Nichole and Harry walked out of the room. I stared at the door and said, "What the hell just happened? I wasn't that mean was I?" "Austin, what you did was what a parent should do. We need to be strict and yes Harry will be mad at us but he will get over it. Once he comes back in this room, you are going to apologise to him," she said. I nodded since I knew she was right. "Now let's wait for Harry because we have the rehearsal dinner tonight," Ally said. I nodded and went to the couch to wait for the son I loved so much._

* * *

_Now on well you know.._

Harry's P.O.V.

After I snapped on Dad, I kinda felt bad so I told Nichole, "I think I should apologise to my dad.. I mean what I said was harsh, and I did not mean to snap that hard on him." She sighed and said, "Harry, what you did was really brave and nice but I think you should go and apologise." I nodded, kissed her, then said, "Thanks Nik, I'll text you later on, I think we have rehearsal dinner tonight." She nodded and left. When she was gone, I was thinking of what I should say to my Dad; after I thought about it I went back in the room and said, "Dad." When there was no response, I sighed then said, "Dad? I need to talk to you."

Ally's P.O.V.

"Dad? I need to talk to you," I heart Harry say, so I tapped Austin and said, "Austin. Harry wants to talk to you." He mumbled something like, "I don't hear him." Just as he said that we both heard Harry yell, "DAD! IF YOU DON'T WANT THIS APOLOGY, FINE BY ME!" I saw Austin jump up and run to find Harry. "Be nice. Don't be that strict on him," I yelled after him. I heard him say something but I couldn't make it out so I shook my head.

Austin's P.O.V. (Sorry Ally's was so short)

"DAD! IF YOU DON'T WANT THIS APOLOGY, FINE BY ME," was what I heard from my son and it made me realise that I wanted to start over with him and he wanted to start all over with me as well. When I ran to find him I heard Ally yell, "Do not be too strict on him!" I sighed and said, "I know." But I do not think she heard me because she did not respond. When I found Harry, I said, "Son, before you start apologising, I want to apologise for my behaviour. What I did was immature and I should not have said that to you. I realise that now and I really hope you can forgive me and we can put this behind us." Harry was quiet then said, "I forgive you. And I apologise for snapping on you as well. I know you were trying to help but sometimes I do not need it. I am growing into a man and it's time for me to make my own decisions.' When Harry said that I realised he was right so I simply nodded my head and said, "I totally agree with you and I am going to give you more freedom." "Wait what? You are going to give me freedom," he asked. I knew he was shocked and confused at the same time so I explained, "Yeah, I know you are only ten, but I am telling you this as your father. You are still young, You need to live you're young because it does not last long; within a blink of an eye you are going to be my age." Harry found his tongue and said, "Oh my god, thank you Dad!" We hugged then Harry said, "Dad we have rehearsal. The wedding is tomorrow and we need to get your slow dance down with Mum." That broke the hug and we ran down to Ally who had a pissed off look on her face. "What the hell took you so long? We have to be by the diner by 7, and it's 6:15 now," she yelled at us. Harry opened his mouth but I interrupted and said, "Now love, I was talking to Harry and we just got caught up in the moment but give us some credit. We are dressed!" She shook her head and said, "Yeah, you're right. But let's GO, we needed to be there at 6." And with that we were out the door in a rush.

* * *

**Ah finally. this chapter is finished. :) Also, spoiler alert! The upcoming chapters are the wedding and the reception. Also, there is a twist in the next chapter with Harry and Nichole, and lemme tell ya.. It ain't gonna be pretty. There is also going to be a song from Taylor Swift's album Red in there as well.**

**Remember to favourite and review. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Queenc1: Thanks and stay tuned! :)  
Guest: Yeah I have ADHD as well. It sucks but it also rocks being hyper as hell!**

**And oh my god! Did you see the A&A episode? Omg! I am fangirling so much.. AUSLLY finally happened and they finally dating. Can you say, Hallelujah?! Lol, but it should be interesting when they all switch bodies... Anyways, here is chapter 26 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, or whatever else that has a number by it! I only own Harry, Nichole, the plot, and my ideas. :)**

***ALSO, THERE IS A REASON WHY THIS IS RATING M! This specific chapter has mention of drugs and if you are not mature enough to read it, I highly suggest that you skip it. You have been warned.**

* * *

_Previously On GTHWYLEI:_

_Austin's P.O.V._

_Harry was quiet then said, "I forgive you. And I apologise for snapping on you as well. I know you were trying to help but sometimes I do not need it. I am growing into a man and it's time for me to make my own decisions.' When Harry said that I realised he was right so I simply nodded my head and said, "I totally agree with you and I am going to give you more freedom." "Wait what? You are going to give me freedom," he asked. I knew he was shocked and confused at the same time so I explained, "Yeah, I know you are only ten, but I am telling you this as your father. You are still young, you need to live you're young because it does not last long; within a blink of an eye you are going to be my age." Harry found his tongue and said, "Oh my god, thank you Dad!" We hugged then Harry said, "Dad we have rehearsal. The wedding is tomorrow and we need to get your slow dance down with Mum." That broke the hug and we ran down to Ally who had a pissed off look on her face. "What the hell took you so long? We have to be by the diner by 7, and it is 6:15 now," she yelled at us. Harry opened his mouth but I interrupted and said; "Now love, I was talking to Harry and we just got caught up in the moment but give us some credit. We are dressed!" She shook her head and said, "Yeah, you're right. But let's GO, we needed to be there at 6." And with that we were out the door in a rush._

* * *

Now on GTHWYLEI:

Ally's P.O.V.

After the guys had their discussion I knew that we had to get to the restaurant so me being me, I rushed them. When we got to **(1) **Le Bernardin, I gave the car to the valet and told Harry and Austin to hurry up since we had ten minutes left. "Ally, calm down! We got here within good times," Austin said. I looked at him and at the tables which had people at them, and finally back to him. I smacked him and said, "We should have been here half a hour ago, and we were not! So I will NOT calm down!" Just then I saw Nichole and I guess her mum; so me and Harry left Austin standing there looking like an idiot, to join Nichole and her mum. "Hey Nik," Harry said. Nichole looked up at Harry and simply nodded, so I decided to speak up and ask, "So you must be Nichole's mum." She nodded and said, "Yeah, my name is Cassidy, **(A/N: I just had to put her in here!)** and you must be Ally?" "Yes, I'm Ally and this is Harry who I guess you know already," I said with a laugh. "Ah yes, I know Harry; he is a very sweet boy. However, Ally, I wish to speak with you in private if you do not mind," she said and made sure she whispered the last part. "Um sure," I said questionably. We went out of the dining hall and into a hall when Cassidy said, "Nichole has been cheating on Harry." I looked at her and said, "Are you sure?" She nodded sadly and said, "She's been seeing some guy name **(2)** Zayn." I stared at her like an idiot before saying, "Does Harry know?" "No, I'm hoping Nichole tells hi" she was cut off by Harry screaming, "YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME!?" Both Cassidy and I looked at each other and I said, "I think he just found out." Cassidy nodded her head, "I believe so.. I'm so sorry Ally, I hope this did not ruin your wedding or the start of our friendship." I gasped and said, "Oh god no. This is the beginning of our friendship and it will not be ruined. Do not worry, plus I'll tell Harry to have a good behaviour around you and Nichole." She smiled, hugged me, and said, "We might want to go in." "Yeah, I think Harry will be doing a song about so we might wanna hurry before it gets bad in there," I said. She nodded and we walked back in rather quickly.

Harry's P.O.V.

"Harry, I need to talk to you," Nichole said to me when our parents left. "O-kay? Is everyone okay," I asked. She sighed and said flat out, "I have been cheating on you with a guy named Zayn. Now Harry do not get mad.." "Me get mad? No, I'm not mad," I said. "You're not," she asked. "No, I'm furious! YOU CHEATED ON ME! YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON ME," I yelled not caring that I cussed. She looked at me and said, "I am so sorry. I love you, and I do not know what happened or what got into me. I hope this does not ruin our relationship." "No, we are over," I said while walking to the stage. "What are you going to do," she asked. I turned and said, "Sing my anger out and express how much I hate you for this." I turned back to the stage, got the microphone; not noticing my mum and said, "Can I have everyone's attention please? I am going to be doing two songs and they are for my ex girlfriend. The first one is called **(3) **I Knew You Were Trouble. I hope you guys like this first one."

_"Once upon time_  
_A few mistakes ago_  
_I was in your sights_  
_You got me alone_  
_You found me_  
_You found me_  
_You found me_

_I guess you didn't care_  
_And I guess I liked that_  
_And when I fell hard_  
_You took a step back_  
_Without me, without me, without me_

_And she's long gone_  
_Whenshe's next to me_  
_And I realise the blame is on me_

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places i'd never been_  
_Till you put me down oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places i'd never been_  
_Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_No apologies_  
_She'll never see you cry_  
_Pretend she doesn't know_  
_That she's the reason why_  
_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

_And I heard you moved on_  
_From whispers on the street_  
_A new notch in your belt_  
_Is all I'll ever be_  
_And now I see, now I see, now I see_  
_She was long gone_  
_When she met me_  
_And I realise the joke is on me_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places i'd never been_  
_Till you put me down oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places i'd never been_  
_Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_When your saddest fear comes creeping in_  
_That you never loved me or him or anyone or anything_  
_Yeah_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Till you put me down oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places i'd never been_  
_Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble!"_

"The next song is called **(4)** Heart Attack," I said after the applause was done.

_"Puttin' my defences up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never put my love out on the line_  
_Never said yes to the right guy_  
_Never had trouble getting what I want_  
_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_  
_When I don't care_  
_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_  
_Won't wash my hair_  
_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_Paint my nails and wear high heels_  
_Yea you, make me so nervous_  
_That I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_Won't let it show, so I'm_  
_Puttin' my defences up_  
_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_  
_When you come around, I get paralyzed_  
_And everytime I try to be myself_  
_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_  
_It's just not fair_  
_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_  
_I gasp for air_  
_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_Paint my nails and wear perfume_  
_For you, make me so nervous_  
_That I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_Won't let it show, so I'm_  
_Puttin' my defences up_  
_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)_

_The feelings got lost in my lungs_  
_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_  
_And there's no one else to blame_  
_So scared I take off and I run_  
_I'm flying too close to the sun_  
_And I burst into flames_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_Won't let it show, so I'm_  
_Puttin' my defences up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)"_

When I finished everyone including my mum and Nichole's mum gave me a standing ovation and people said, "That was bloody brilliant!" And "Who knew you could sing." As well as, "You have your parents gifts!" I blushed and said, "Thank you so much. However, I think I should let you guys get back to the dinner." Once I got off the stage, Nichole's mum said, "Harry, I am deeply sorry that my daughter did that to you. I have met Zayn and he is not a good kid, he is on drugs and gets high and drunk all the time. I think he has brought Nichole some as well because when she comes home, she is slurring her words, she is hyper, and happy, and she does not care about anything! She also has that sparkle in her eyes. **(A/N: I kinda know how you can tell if someone is high and drunk because my ex boyfriend did drugs and he had that little hop in his step).** I blinked my eyes as if I didn't believe it but I said, "That's wow. I mean I cannot believe that happened. When she was with me, I thought something was wrong but I did not know what it was." Her mum nodded and said, "Yes, she was on pot, meth, vodka, and once I smelt cigarette smoke on her. I am really sorry that I did not tell you. I thought it was just him, I did not think-" I cut her off by saying, "Ms. **(5) **Stylinson, don't worry. I knew something was up as well. It's not you fault; she was trying to fit in and the pressure just got to her." "Harry, please call me Cassidy. And I just wish she communicated with me and told me that something was up. If I knew that was happening.." She could not finish because she broke down crying. "Cassidy, none of us could have predicted that this would happen. I'm so sorry." I was cut off by my parents saying, "Can we have everyone's attention?" Me and Cassidy nodded and went to sit down to see what my parents wanted. "Thank you so much for coming. Before we go on and on about tomorrow we would like to do a song called **(6) **Fix A Heart."

_"It's probably what's best for you_  
_I only want the best for you_  
_And if I'm not the best then you're stuck_  
_I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind_  
_Like you're pouring salt in my cuts_

_And I just ran out of band-aids_  
_I don't even know where to start_  
_'Cause you can bandage the damage_  
_You never really can fix a heart_

_Even though I know what's wrong_  
_How could I be so sure_  
_If you never say what you feel, feel_  
_I must have held your hand so tight_  
_You didn't have the will to fight_  
_I guess you needed more time to heal_

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids_  
_I don't even know where to start_  
_'Cause you can bandage the damage_  
_You never really can fix a heart_

_Ooh, ooh_  
_Whoa, whoa_  
_Yeah_  
_Ooh, ooh_  
_Whoa, whoa_  
_Whoa, whoa_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Yeah_

_You must be a miracle worker_  
_Swearing up and down_  
_You can fix what's been broken, yeah_  
_Please don't get my hopes up_  
_No, no, baby, tell me how could you be so cruel?_

_It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts_

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids_  
_I don't even know where to start_  
_'Cause you can bandage the damage_  
_You never really can fix a heart_

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids_  
_I don't even know where to start_  
_'Cause you can bandage the damage_  
_You never really can fix a heart_  
_Oh no, no, no_  
_You never really can fix a heart_  
_Oh no, no, no_  
_You never really can fix a heart_  
_Oh-oh, oh, oh-oh yeah-oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_You never really can fix my heart."_

Of course they got a round of applause like me and once that was done they continued with their announcement, "To continue our announcement. Tomorrow is the wedding at **(7) **St. Linus at 11:00 AM. Have a good night and we cannot wait to see you all there." Everyone started to disassemble and Nichole came over to me, and my parents and said, "Harry, Austin, Ally; I am so sorry for my behaviour and did not mean to cause all this trouble. I hope you can accept my apology." My parents nodded but said nothing, so I said, "Nichole what you did was not right. Nothing and I mean nothing is going to change that because you broke my heart. Not even an apology. I'm sorry, goodbye." And with that me and my parents left the hall with Nichole standing with her mum just staring at me with wide eyes in disbelief. "I'm glad that is over. I hated doing that but what she did was not right. Did I do the right thing," I asked when we got back to the hotel. Dad nodded and said, "Harry you did the right thing." "Apologies can go so far Harry, that's the thing about love too. If your heart says you did the right thing, then trust it," my mum added in. I nodded and hugged both of them before going with Aunt Trish and Uncle Dez since I did not want to be in the way of Dad. Right before we left, Aunt Trish turned around and asked, "Ally? Where are you going?" "Austin's parents are picking me up soon," she said. I saw Aunt Trish nod and we left to their hotel **(8) **The Marriott.

* * *

**Awww, so Harry broke up with Nichole. And tomorrow is the big day! :) **

**1. Le Bernardin: I do not own this. It's in NYC.  
2. Zayn- Well you guys know I do not own him! And he is a sweet guy, i dont mean to make him mean..  
3. I knew you were trouble- Taylor Swift owns this  
4. Heart Attack- Demi Lovato  
5. Stylinson- I didn't know her last name but this is the couple name for Harry and Louis. (Style + Tomlinson)  
6. Fix A Heart- Demi Lovato  
7. St. Linus- Church in IL, dunno if there is one in NYC.  
8. The Marriott- Definitely do not own it..**

**So there you go. Remember to review and favourite. **


	28. Guest List

**This is not a chapter, this is just another note..**

* * *

**Wellll I should say the guest list. But still.. NOT. **

* * *

Guest List:

1. Ms. Patricia De La Rosa and Mr. Desmond Fisher  
2. Mr. & Mrs. Mike and Mimi Moon  
3. Mr. Lester Dawson  
4. Mr. & Mrs. **(1)** Larry and Cassidy Stylinson  
5. Austin's family and friends  
6. Ally's family and friends  
7. Mr. Harry Dawson-Moon (Ring bearer)  
8. Miss Nichole Stylinson (Flower girl)

Special Guests:

**You as the Readers need to tell me who the Special Guests should be. PM me like now! ! :) I need to know, so I can finish writing the wedding. Thanks**

* * *

**With the special guests and the list that is around 200 people.. Wedding coming soon.**

1. Larry is the combo name of Harry and Louis


	29. Note

**This is not a chapter, this is just another note..**

* * *

**Wellll I should say the special guest list. But still.. NOT. **

* * *

**Thanks to Love-Bug for the first Special Guest:**

**1. Ariana Grande**

I was thinking also maybe One Direction and some 90s bands as well?

* * *

**So continue giving your ideas to me! :) Thanks. **


	30. Spoiler

**This is not a chapter, this is just another note..**

* * *

**Here is a preview of the next chapter. I put in new guests as well.. :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my ideas.**

* * *

_Previously on GTHWYLEI:_

_Harry's P.O.V._

_"It's probably what's best for you_  
_I only want the best for you_  
_And if I'm not the best then you're stuck_  
_I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind_  
_Like you're pouring salt in my cuts_

_And I just ran out of band-aids_  
_I don't even know where to start_  
_'Cause you can bandage the damage_  
_You never really can fix a heart_

_Even though I know what's wrong_  
_How could I be so sure_  
_If you never say what you feel, feel_  
_I must have held your hand so tight_  
_You didn't have the will to fight_  
_I guess you needed more time to heal_

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids_  
_I don't even know where to start_  
_'Cause you can bandage the damage_  
_You never really can fix a heart_

_Ooh, ooh_  
_Whoa, whoa_  
_Yeah_  
_Ooh, ooh_  
_Whoa, whoa_  
_Whoa, whoa_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Yeah_

_You must be a miracle worker_  
_Swearing up and down_  
_You can fix what's been broken, yeah_  
_Please don't get my hopes up_  
_No, no, baby, tell me how could you be so cruel?_

_It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts_

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids_  
_I don't even know where to start_  
_'Cause you can bandage the damage_  
_You never really can fix a heart_

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids_  
_I don't even know where to start_  
_'Cause you can bandage the damage_  
_You never really can fix a heart_  
_Oh no, no, no_  
_You never really can fix a heart_  
_Oh no, no, no_  
_You never really can fix a heart_  
_Oh-oh, oh, oh-oh yeah-oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_You never really can fix my heart."_

_Of course they got a round of applause like me and once that was done they continued with their announcement, "To continue our announcement. Tomorrow is the wedding at St. Linus at 11:00 AM. Have a good night and we cannot wait to see you all there." Everyone started to disassemble and Nichole came over to me, and my parents and said, "Harry, Austin, Ally; I am so sorry for my behaviour and did not mean to cause all this trouble. I hope you can accept my apology." My parents nodded but said nothing, so I said, "Nichole what you did was not right. Nothing and I mean nothing is going to change that because you broke my heart. Not even an apology. I'm sorry, goodbye." And with that me and my parents left the hall with Nichole standing with her mum just staring at me with wide eyes in disbelief. "I'm glad that is over. I hated doing that but what she did was not right. Did I do the right thing," I asked when we got back to the hotel. Dad nodded and said, "Harry you did the right thing." "Apologies can go so far Harry, that's the thing about love too. If your heart says you did the right thing, then trust it," my mum added in. I nodded and hugged both of them before going with Aunt Trish and Uncle Dez since I did not want to be in the way of Dad. Right before we left, Aunt Trish turned around and asked, "Ally? Where are you going?" "Austin's parents are picking me up soon," she said. I saw Aunt Trish nod and we left to their hotelThe Marriott._

_~Line Break~_

Now on GTHWYLEI:

Austin's .

"Ah today is the day, Ally becomes my wife," I said aloud since no one was with me. Then I started to remember last night and a smile went on my face.

**Flashback last night**

"Austin, I cannot believe we are getting married tomorrow! It feels like yesterday you proposed to me," Ally exclaimed after Trish and Dez took Harry with them. I chuckled and said, "Als, it's just the shock is all. But I have a surprise for you." She looked at me with wide doe eyes and asked, "What is the surprise?" "It is two bands that you love and a person that you love besides me," I said with a wink. She was confused and asked, "Who?" Instead of answering her I said, "Come on in you guys." All of a sudden I saw Ally's eyes go big because she saw **(1)**The Backstreet Boys, **(2)** One Direction, and **(3) **Ariana Grande standing in her bedroom. "'Ello love," the boys of One Direction said; and Harry came up to Ally kissed her hand and said **(4)**, "Enchanté mademoiselle. Tu as de très beaux yeux. Est-ce que tu es aussi doux que tes yeux." Ally giggled and said, "Vous êtes Harry trop doux mais je suis engagé. Souvient de?"

* * *

**And that's all you get for the preview! :)**

**1. I do not own The Backstreet Boys, they are from the 90s and I love them still!  
****2. Y'all already know I do not own 1D  
****3. Again thanks to Love-Bug for this.  
****4. Harry does know French.**


	31. Wedding Part 1

**Here you goo! :) The wedding chapter is split into two or three different parts. I dunno yet, but here is part one. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except my ideas and plot. Also my french comes out a lot! But I have all the translations. :)**

* * *

**The Wedding Part 1**

* * *

_Previously on GTHWYLEI:_

_Harry's P.O.V._

_"It's probably what's best for you_  
_I only want the best for you_  
_And if I'm not the best then you're stuck_  
_I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind_  
_Like you're pouring salt in my cuts_

_And I just ran out of band-aids_  
_I don't even know where to start_  
_'Cause you can bandage the damage_  
_You never really can fix a heart_

_Even though I know what's wrong_  
_How could I be so sure_  
_If you never say what you feel, feel_  
_I must have held your hand so tight_  
_You didn't have the will to fight_  
_I guess you needed more time to heal_

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids_  
_I don't even know where to start_  
_'Cause you can bandage the damage_  
_You never really can fix a heart_

_Ooh, ooh_  
_Whoa, whoa_  
_Yeah_  
_Ooh, ooh_  
_Whoa, whoa_  
_Whoa, whoa_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Yeah_

_You must be a miracle worker_  
_Swearing up and down_  
_You can fix what's been broken, yeah_  
_Please don't get my hopes up_  
_No, no, baby, tell me how could you be so cruel?_

_It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts_

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids_  
_I don't even know where to start_  
_'Cause you can bandage the damage_  
_You never really can fix a heart_

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids_  
_I don't even know where to start_  
_'Cause you can bandage the damage_  
_You never really can fix a heart_  
_Oh no, no, no_  
_You never really can fix a heart_  
_Oh no, no, no_  
_You never really can fix a heart_  
_Oh-oh, oh, oh-oh yeah-oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_You never really can fix my heart."_

_Of course they got a round of applause like me and once that was done they continued with their announcement, "To continue our announcement. Tomorrow is the wedding at St. Linus at 11:00 AM. Have a good night and we cannot wait to see you all there." Everyone started to disassemble and Nichole came over to me, and my parents and said, "Harry, Austin, Ally; I am so sorry for my behaviour and did not mean to cause all this trouble. I hope you can accept my apology." My parents nodded but said nothing, so I said, "Nichole what you did was not right. Nothing and I mean nothing is going to change that because you broke my heart. Not even an apology. I'm sorry, goodbye." And with that me and my parents left the hall with Nichole standing with her mum just staring at me with wide eyes in disbelief. "I'm glad that is over. I hated doing that but what she did was not right. Did I do the right thing," I asked when we got back to the hotel. Dad nodded and said, "Harry you did the right thing." "Apologies can go so far Harry, that's the thing about love too. If your heart says you did the right thing, then trust it," my mum added in. I nodded and hugged both of them before going with Aunt Trish and Uncle Dez since I did not want to be in the way of Dad. Right before we left, Aunt Trish turned around and asked, "Ally? Where are you going?" "Austin's parents are picking me up soon," she said. I saw Aunt Trish nod and we left to their hotel The Marriott._

_~Line Break~_

Now on GTHWYLEI:

Austin's P.O.V.

"Ah today is the day, Ally becomes my wife," I said aloud since no one was with me. Then I started to remember last night and a smile went on my face.

**Flashback last night**

"Austin, I cannot believe we are getting married tomorrow! It feels like yesterday you proposed to me," Ally exclaimed after Trish and Dez took Harry with them. I chuckled and said, "Als, it's just the shock is all. But I have a surprise for you." She looked at me with wide doe eyes and asked, "What is the surprise?" "It is two bands that you love and a person that you love besides me," I said with a wink. She was confused and asked, "Who?" Instead of answering her I said, "Come on in you guys." All of a sudden I saw Ally's eyes go big because she saw **(1)**The Backstreet Boys, **(2)** One Direction, and **(3) **Ariana Grande standing in her bedroom. "'Ello love," the boys of One Direction said; and Harry came up to Ally kissed her hand and said **(4)**, "Enchanté mademoiselle. Tu as de très beaux yeux. Est-ce que tu es aussi doux que tes yeux." Ally giggled and said, "Vous êtes Harry trop doux mais je suis engagé. Souvient de?" Harry laughed and said, "Oui, malheureusement je me souviens vraiment que vous êtes retenus à mon garçon Austin ici." Ally simply said, "Bien." Just then I coughed and said, "Could you please translate what you just said?" Ally and Harry laughed but Ally said, "Sure Austin. Harry said to me, "Nice to meet you madame. You have beautiful eyes. Are you as sweet as your eyes are?' And my response was, 'You are too sweet Harry but I am engaged. Remember?' Then he said, 'Yes, sadly I do remember you are engaged to my boy Austin here.' And I merely said, 'Good.' And that was it." I was silent then said, "How do you know french Harry?" "I took it and it just stuck with me," he said. I nodded then turned to Ally and asked the same thing. She laughed and said, "I took French at school, then we went to Paris." "We had French at school? I did not know that," I exclaimed. She laughed and said, "Yeah.. You took Spanish but dropped it saying you never wanted to take another foreign language again." I did not say anything; instead the Backstreet Boys said, "We have a song we would like to sing for you; it's called **(5) **As Long As You Love Me." Ariana gasped and asked, "Can I join in? I know that song really well." They nodded and Ariana began to sing the first verse:

**(A/N: I recommend you listen to the song as well. And Ariana's vocals are going to be italics and Backstreet is italics and bold; together is bold)**

"_As long as you love me_

_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine_  
_I'm leavin' my life in your hands_  
_People say I'm crazy and that I am blind_  
_Risking it all in a glance_  
_And how you got me blind is still a mystery_  
_I can't get you out of my head_  
_Don't care what is written in your history_  
_As long as you're here with me_

**I don't care who you are**  
**Where you're from**  
**What you did**  
**As long as you love me**  
**Who you are**  
**Where you're from**  
**Don't care what you did**  
**As long as you love m****e**

**_Every little thing that you have said and done_**  
**_Feels like it's deep within me_**  
**_Doesn't really matter if you're on the run_**  
**_It seems like we're meant to be_**

**I don't care who you are (who you are)**  
**Where you're from (where you're from)**  
**What you did**  
**As long as you love me (I don't know)**  
**Who you are (who you are)**  
**Where you're from (where you're from)**  
**Don't care what you did**  
**As long as you love me (yeah)**

_I've tried to hide it so that no one knows_  
_But I guess it shows_  
_When you look into my eyes_  
_What you did and where you're comin from_  
_I don't care, as long as you love me, baby_

**_I don't care who you are (who you are)_**  
**_Where you're from (where you're from)_**  
**_What you did_**  
**_As long as you love me (as long as you love me)_**  
**_Who you are (who you are)_**  
**_Where you're from (where you're from)_**  
**_Don't care what you did (yeah)_**  
**_As long as you love me (as long as you love me)_**  
**_Who you are (who you are)_**  
**_Where you're from_**  
**_What you did_**  
**_As long as you love me_**  
**_Who you are (who you are)_**  
**_Where you're from (where you're from)_**  
**_As long as you love me_**  
**_Who you are_**  
**_As long as you love me_**  
**_What you did (I don't care)_**  
**_As long as you love_ me."**

When they were done Ally clapped like a maniac and said, "That was really good; the way your voices blended really did it." One Direction laughed and said, "We have a song as well and we need Austin to be with us." I was shocked and asked, "What song?" "**(6)** They Don't Know About Us with a mash up of **(7)** Gotta Be You," they said. I nodded and began to sing They Don't Know About Us.

**(A/N: They Don't Know About Us is going to be in bold, and Gotta Be You is in bold and italics)**

**"****People say we shouldn't be together****; we're too young to know about forever. ****But I say they don't know what they talk, talk, talking about (talk, talk, talking about). 'Cause this love is only getting stronger, so I don't wanna wait any longer I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl.**

**_Can we fall one more time? Stop the tape and rewind_****_. Oh, and if you walk away, I know I'll fade, 'cause there is nobody else.  
It's gotta be you, only you. It's got to be you, only you.  
Now, girl, I hear it in your voice and how it trembles. When you speak to me I don't resemble who I was, you've almost had enough.  
And your actions speak louder than your words, and you're about to break from all you've heard, but don't be scared, I ain't going nowhere. I'll be here by your side, no more fears, no more crying, but if you walk away, I know I'll fade, 'cause there is nobody else._**

**They don't know about the things we do****. They don't know about the I love you's. But I bet you if they only knew, they will just be jealous of us. ****They don't know about the up all night's, they don't know I've waited all my life just to find a love that feels this right. Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us. O****ne touch and I was a believer, every day it gets a little sweeter. It's getting better, keeps getting better all the time girl. **

**_Can we fall one more time? Stop the tape and rewind_****_. Oh, and if you walk away, I know I'll fade, 'cause there is nobody else.  
It's gotta be you, only you. It's got to be you, only you.  
Now, girl, I hear it in your voice and how it trembles. When you speak to me I don't resemble who I was, you've almost had enough.  
And your actions speak louder than your words, and you're about to break from all you've heard, but don't be scared, I ain't going nowhere. I'll be here by your side, no more fears, no more crying, but if you walk away, I know I'll fade, 'cause there is nobody else.  
One more, one more, Can we try one more, one more...  
Can we try one more time and make it all better?_**

**They don't know how special you are, they don't know what you've done to my heart.****  
They can say anything they want, 'cause they don't know about us.  
They don't know what we do best, that's between me and you our little secret; but I wanna tell 'em, I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl. **

******_It's gotta be you, only you. _They don't know about the things we do. They don't know about the I love you's._ It's got to be you, only you._ But I bet you if they only knew, they will just be jealous of us. They don't know about the up all night's, they don't know I've waited all my life, just to find a love that feels this right. Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us."**

When we were done with the song Ally started crying and said, "That was beautiful, the way you mashed two incredible songs together. Just oh my god. Très Bien les gars! Meaning very good guys!" We laughed but I said, "There is more tomorrow, but you should hurry up before my parents come up and get you!" She laughed and said, "Yea good point; see you guys tomorrow." We all said goodbye to her and as soon as the door closed, the Backstreet Boys and Ariana Grande said, "We should also get going, nice meeting you and see you tomorrow." After they left Liam yelled, "Oh my god! I forgot we are singing at the reception! Guys! What are we going to sing?" Just then Harry, Louis, Zayn, Niall, and **(8)**Kevin said, "LIAM! WE ARE SINGING **(9)** LAST FIRST KISS!" Liam shook his head and said, "Right, I forgot so sue me!" Under my breath I said, "Maybe I will." "What was that mate," Harry asked. "Nothing just mumbling to myself is all," I said without a hesitation. He nodded and said, "Well we should get going too, we have a big day and it looks like **(10) **Boo Bear is falling asleep already." When I looked I saw that Harry was right because Louis was in fact almost on the ground with his eyes half closed. I quickly nodded and said, "Good idea, see you tomorrow." They all said goodbye except and after they left, I stripped from my dinner clothes and went to bed.

***End Flashback***

"Man, I hope Ally likes the rest of the surprises I have for her," I said out loud; and for the first time, I realised I annoyed myself so I got out of bed, stripped and hopped into the shower ready for a long ass day.

* * *

**A/N: Whoo hoo! Part one is complete and I just realised it's all in Austin's P.O.V. sorry... Next is probably Ally's and I won't do the flashback cause I too damn lazy to do it. Lol.**

**1. I do not own Backstreet Boys.  
2. I do not own 1D, wish I did. Well I wish I was married to one of them but I am happy with my boyfriend.  
3. Again thanks to Lover-Bug for this. But neither of us own Ariana Grande.  
4. Harry does know French.  
5. As Long As You Love Me is by Backstreet Boys and I have it on my Ipod, I do not own it.  
6. They Don't Know About Us is by 1D and it's on my Ipod, but I do not own it.  
7. Gotta Be You is also by 1D and see number 6 I do not own that either.  
8. Kevin is KEVIN THE PIGEON! I know he does not talk but still whatever.  
9. Last First Kiss is by 1D and see number 6 I do not own it.  
10. Boo Bear is Louis' nick name. :)**

**Remember to review and favourite! Thanks! See ya! :) **


	32. Note 2

**Okay, I think I am going to do a little contest and I am going to look at my reviews and see who has commented the most on this story, not all 3 because some people aren't here anymore. SOOOO I will tell you who won. **

* * *

**ALSO THE PRIZE IS, THE PERSON WHO COMMENTED THE MOST GETS TO ACTUALLY HELP WRITE THE WEDDING. I am going to need it. So Yeah. I will let you know who won shortly. :) 3 **

**and if you did not win does not mean you can't help me, you still can and you ALL will get the credit. Just the winner writes it. **

* * *

**Love ya. **


	33. Note 3

**And the person who commented the most is queenc1. Congrats, you get to write the next part of the wedding. If anyone else would like to help, please do! :) Love you all. :)**

So queenc1 please PM me and we can start working.


	34. Notice

**This is not a chapter at all.. I am on hiatus and I have fricking writers block. I cannot focus with school and ACT testing again.. Plus graduation is in June and track and swim practise is driving me up the walls. :( **

**So if any of you have ideas for the second part of the book, please, please, please PM me. I am actually going insane. :\ **


	35. Chapter 35

**note; If you want to see what the rings and dress look like for Austin and Ally look on my page. :) I will post the bridesmaid dresses as well.**


End file.
